Star Wars: Fate of the Chosen One
by Victivious
Summary: Set during the clone wars just after the battle of Geonosis in an AU timeline Anakin and Padme never marry instead Jedi Master Aalya Secura takes notice of him and gives him the chance that Padme denied him a chance for love in the middle of a war after stopping him from killing the sand people Rated M to be safe for violence and brief sexual content and graphic war scenes
1. Zero Hour

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved by Lucas Arts and Disney this is a non profit fanfiction.**

Chapter One: Zero Hour/Clone Wars.

Coruscant: Jedi Temple: Council Chambers.

Jedi Padawan Anakin Skywalker stood next to his master Obi-Wan Kenobi in front of the Jedi Council. Every master was present and looked at him differently. Mace Windu was one of the first he noticed, the man had sheer distain for him that much was clear but at times he understood the man better then the rest of the council. Master Kit Fisto who was sitting not far from where Anakin was standing gave Anakin his signature smile as if to reassure the young man before the meeting began. Just opposite Kit sat Masters Shaak Ti and of course the woman he could not get out of his head Aayla Secura. Aayla had been Anakin's long time friend in the order and was more often similar to Qui-Gon in how she dealt with him at times choosing a gentle calm approach when he came to her in fact she had saved him some three weeks earlier when he was about to give into the dark side and kill the Tuskan Raiders, Aayla reached out to him through the force and stopped him again using her calm voice inside his head and over the years since she was a young Padawan she was the only Jedi he completely trusted much to Obi-Wan's distress.

Anakin's glance shifted around the room his eye caught Master Yoda next, the kind old Jedi had helped him learn to meditate properly when he was a boy but he rarely put it into practice until he was tutored by Aayla who came up with fun ways to use the exercise. Anakin sighed while throwing up his mental barriers as the next memory hit him he thought briefly to the battle of Geonosis where He had a fateful conversation with Padme that ended their friendship, she had said he would not be able to find love and be a Jedi too and she said how he needed to think of the Republic instead of his own needs ironically moments later he found what he thought was the answer. Anakin during the battle felt Aalya inside his head again and he followed her voice until they fought side by side. Aayla immediately sensed his feelings for her and when the other Jedi were not looking gave him his first kiss which led them to where they were now.

Anakin straightened up feeling someone try to probe his mind "Good Skywalker keep your defenses up only a little longer and trust me and the force." Aayla said through there bond. Anakin did not move but the gleam in his eye told Aayla he had indeed heard her and was being patient. Anakin looked forward as the meeting began. Mace Windu motioned the council to order. "Do you know why we have called you here?" Mace said in an accusing tone towards Anakin. Anakin sighed he in all honesty was growing tired of how the council treated him over the years Aayla, Kit and Yoda being the only ones who didn't treat him poorly since joining the order "No I am not aware of the reason." Anakin said flatly showing no emotion outwardly. Aayla felt it was her time to interject before anyone could go further. "Anakin they know what happened to you on Geonosis I was caught kissing you by one of them." Aayla said calmly.

Mace's expression softened for the first time around Anakin in years, true he did not trust him very much but he may have been too hard on him after hearing his fellow masters speak. "Anakin the kiss is only part of the reason we called you here what that kiss caused in you is the real reason, we all felt a shift in your alignment in the force a shift towards the light we have not felt in you ever before this shift we sense in you is part of the reason Master Secura and yourself were not expelled, and why we have brought you here to tell you some news." Mace paused before continuing "While we are not officially repealing it yet we are going to give you and Master Secura a pass on this and a chance to explore this more in depth we cannot stop you given the force bond we all feel between the two of you however we also cannot for the time being let it be done inside the temple walls either at least until the repeal is final however Aayla had a plan for that." Mace said nodding to Aalya to speak.

Aayla gave Anakin a loving smile no longer hiding behind her neutral council expression. "Anakin your master has told us you have learned all he can teach you so we are promoting you to Jedi Knight, however what I suggested was this." Aayla paused giving Anakin a thoughtful look before speaking again. "I want to take you to my home planet, we know you are not happy here all of us feel it let me take you somewhere where we can start a new life together." Aayla said finishing the description of her plan. Anakin was shocked "What about the Jedi Trials?" Anakin asked looking around the room. Obi-Wan placed a hand on his shoulder before speaking knowing the answer. "Anakin you passed them in the events leading up to the clone war's beginning, you faced the trial of the spirit at the hands of the Tuskan Raiders, you faced the trial of the flesh at the hands of Count Dooku and even though you did not defeat him you lasted longer then me and I am a Master and the fact that you even have the question in your mind about the trials proves that you have the mind of a knight." Obi-Wan said as Aalya stood up from her chair.

Aayla gave Anakin a flirty look motioning him forward drawing her lightsaber as he kneeled before her, activating her lightsaber she hovered her blade over each of his shoulders "By the right of the council, by the will of the force Anakin Skywalker rise a Jedi Knight" Aayla said cutting Anakin's Padawan braid off before returning the saber to her belt deactivating it before throwing her arms around him "Congratulations." Aayla said breaking into tears at the promotion of the man she cared for most. Anakin looked into her eyes before responding to her "Alright I will go with you to Ryloth but what about the war and my men" Anakin asked. Aayla smiled before she spoke. "You and I will still serve as Generals for the republic and still be Jedi after this but we will have to make camp for ourselves and our men when we get there the only decision now is which republic ship we want to use since the council has decreed we are to stay together." Aayla said. Anakin grinned "We can use mine the Resolute it is modified and more advanced then most republic warships and plenty of space for both battalions." Anakin said. Aayla nodded smiling happily "That sounds perfect and don't worry about housing when we get there we can figure it out" Aayla said. Mace gave the couple an approving nod "You two are dismissed I imagine you both will have much to do before you leave oh and one other thing the council wants to assign you a Padawan Anakin, head down to the hanger we have some hopeful younglings waiting." Mace said his tone less harsh now.

Aayla and Anakin bowed before leaving and walked down the hall but before they got far Anakin placed a hand on Aayla's shoulder. "Master Secura I have only one thing to ask, if we really go through with this can we take it slow I need some time to get used to all this before we get too serious." Anakin said in a nervous tone. Aayla gave Anakin a knowing look before responding "Of course dear and it is Aayla to you now you are no Padawan and when we talk in private no rank stuff we are dating but I will respect your wish, I know I am your first relationship so it is hard going from one minute thinking you will never be in love to the next having a girlfriend for the first time it may surprise you that I have been down this road, I had a brief relationship with Kit but we broke it off a few years ago it was casual dating anyway but I remember how nervous I was too." Aalya said a loving smile now crossing her lips.

Anakin knew about her past relationship and remembered why it ended but quickly shook it off "Thanks for being so wonderful about this then." Anakin said in a more upbeat tone though Aayla could tell from his touch that he was still getting used to it as he hesitantly toke her hand in his. Aayla raised an eyebrow at this as she felt his hesitation and an idea came to her to break some of the ice "Slow huh well let me try something." Aayla said in a soothing almost seductive tone. Anakin nodded trying to relax somewhat. Aalya gently wrapped her arms around Anakin leaning close to him as she kissed him softly her lips gently brushing over his as she continued to kiss him, as she felt Anakin relax a bit she deepened the kiss pressing herself tighter around him being gentle enough though as to not panic her new lover and to her surprise Anakin remained relaxed in her arms. Aalya broke the kiss but did not release him "How was that, was that ok?" Aayla said while searching his feelings through their bond.

Anakin nodded "Yeah that was more then ok I just meant I wanted to pace ourselves a bit before we do anything more intimate." Anakin said silently hoping Aayla understood him and was not offended. Aayla kissed him reassuringly on the cheek as she felt his surface thoughts, he had been hurt before she felt it once on Geonosis and now she felt it again as she realized she had been his first kiss, when she had kissed him on Geonosis he was afraid of being hurt again sensing this she kissed him again this time much more passionately before breaking the kiss again. "Anakin as I said we can take it slow besides I am in no hurry we have known each other since we were kids lets take it one step at a time and let nature do the rest but I want you to know I love you Anakin Skywalker and you are worth it." Aayla said slowly releasing Anakin but she held onto his hand "Come on Anakin we need to go get your new Padawan." Aayla said guiding him to the hanger.

Coruscant: Jedi Temple Hanger.

Anakin and Aayla made there way to the hanger area where Jedi Masters Siri Tachi and Quinlan Vos were waiting with a team of younglings all standing at attention. Siri stepped forward to greet Anakin but surprised everyone except Anakin and Aayla by greeting Anakin with a tight hug. The blonde female master had been much like a second mother to Anakin, she had done her best to help give him a good childhood alongside Obi-Wan and even though things ended badly between her and his old mentor after she had a brief relationship with Kenobi she always had a soft spot for Anakin and made time for him when she was at the temple and even refused a council seat because of the way the acted towards him. Siri released him "The council went to far this time kid as soon as you are done here I want to come with you if you and your lovely girlfriend will allow a tag along." Siri said.

Aayla gave the fellow master an approving nod she knew how close she was to her boyfriend but trusted the two knowing their history. Anakin however was concerned "Master Tachi are you sure about this I know it was harsh but it could have been a lot worse besides we are just going to find a new home and it will not be easy for you where we are going, Ryloth is a desert world with little of the comforts that the temple has." Anakin said making it clear what she was getting into. Siri nodded "I am sure and honestly what they did was basically exile without taking your saber away you are a knight and should be allowed to be here and years ago Jedi were allowed to freely fall in love and marry back in the days of Revan and Bastila, if an ex Sith Lord could find love why can't you without being punished and besides if you go then I have nothing left keeping me here we both know that." Siri said tears filling her eyes in a rare show of emotion.

Anakin nodded "Very well then you can come, I assume these four younglings are the ones the council spoke of." Anakin said gesturing towards the younglings. Siri nodded and Anakin began pacing in front of the four younglings, the first a young human male his force aura beamed with pride and talent something that reminded Anakin of a Padawan he knew years ago in Ferus Olin. The second Padawan was a human female he estimated she was about twelve and her presence beamed with a sense of lust, the girl had a crush on him Anakin did not make eye contact with her as he moved onto the next. The third Padawan was a Twi'lek female, she was quiet almost as if she was hiding her thoughts, a trait that made Anakin uncomfortable and he moved to the last one. the forth Padawan was a Togrutan female she was clearly the oldest of the group and unlike the others she stepped towards Anakin her presence beamed a joyful and somewhat playful aura. "Hello my name is Ahsoka Tano who might you be?" Ahsoka said.

Anakin grinned he like this Padawan her kindness and honesty immediately was winning him over "Anakin Skywalker and I am looking for a Padawan." Anakin paused before continuing "I sense you are reckless young one you may not make it as any other Jedi's Padawan but you could make it as mine." Anakin said extending a hand. Ahsoka smiled taking his extended hand shaking it "Ok master I accept your offer." Ahsoka said. Aayla approached the silent Twi'lek "Master Tachi I know this youngling if you don't mind I will be taking her as my student as well." Aayla said and Siri quickly nodded and then the group made there way to their quarters gathering their things and in a few hours made their way back to the hanger where Obi-Wan was waiting.

Obi-Wan looked mournful when he saw Siri with Aayla, Anakin and their new Padawans. Obi-Wan approached the group and first looked at Siri. "I know what you are thinking Siri are you sure I cannot talk you out of this?" Obi-Wan asked. Siri gave Obi-Wan a glare before she replied. "Obi-Wan don't even try to stop me, you abandon Anakin your Padawan, your son for all intensive purposes except blood to be all but exiled for a rule that did not exist a century ago I love him like a son especially after he lost his mother I won't stand for it and neither does Aayla that is why we are giving him a home that the Jedi now deny him, maybe the council feels threatened by Anakin everyone knows he used to be close to the senate but that ended a while ago time to drop it before you lose the best of the Jedi, the Jedi of old allowed love and marriage and even children and never tore children away from their families I used to justify it now though seeing a man I care for come so close to the dark yet chose the light without the council it made me realize we were wrong about Anakin he needs to be nurtured not condemned that is why I will not join the council until they change their ways and let Anakin return to his real home." Siri said.

Obi-Wan blinked he remembered Siri once scolding him for breaking certain rules at a time as Padawans now she lectured him on the ethics of the modern Jedi and she was right as always, he knew deep down it was too late to save his romantic relationship with her but he wanted to be there for Anakin as he decided his fate he spoke to the group. "Siri you are right perhaps the Jedi have fallen from our ways if you all can forgive me I want to come with you I can arrange for my battalion to go to the resolute but I can't stay here while my real family is shunned aside by the council even if Anakin got promoted that promotion was not for a selfless reason on the council's part will you let me join you?" Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin smiled tears of joy streaming down his face, the man he thought of as a father was giving up so much to follow him and he knew Obi-Wan meant every word "Of course Master you can come and hey we will figure this out when we get there." Anakin said throwing his arms around Obi-Wan hugging him tightly releasing him a moment later. Obi-Wan smiled before replying "From now on Anakin it is Obi-Wan to you." Obi-Wan said. Anakin nodded. The group made their way over to a freighter and boarded it together Anakin looked at the sign on the wall near the boarding ramp, the ship's name was The Twilight. Anakin made his way to he cockpit followed by Aalya who sat in the co pilot's chair and in a few moments they took off heading for the Resolute the next destination would be Ryloth.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this first chapter of my newest creation it was inspired by one of my old fanfics that I deleted a long time ago so there will be some returning scenes as it is meant to fully replace that story entirely stay tuned for more hope you like the first chapter.**


	2. Homecoming

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved by Lucas Arts and Disney this is a non profit fanfiction. A/N Thank you everyone for the loving support so far I hope you enjoy the story as it continues to unfold.**

Chapter Two: Homecoming.

The Resolute: Hanger Bay.

Anakin brought the twilight into the hanger bay of his republic cruiser touching down gently. Aayla stood over his shoulder smiling at how easily piloting came to her boyfriend and kissed him gently on the cheek causing the young knight to blush. Anakin leaned back as he felt Aayla's hand on his shoulder "Can you go wake the others I will let Admiral Yularen know where we are going?" Anakin asked. Aayla smiled kissing Anakin again this time bringing her lips to his as she wrapped her arms around him after he stood up from his pilot chair, breaking the kiss she simply smirked. "Alright Anakin that should be no trouble and besides I will need to work out quarters for our group anyway maybe find us a room." Aayla said in a flirty tone before she walked off her presence in their bond beamed with warm feelings to her lover as she swayed her hips as she moved out of the room.

Anakin sighed content in his new situation and left the ship making his way down the loading ramp only to be greeted by a clone he knew well. Captain Rex saluted as he saw his General approach knowing other clones were near. Anakin had told Rex he did not need to salute him but the clone insisted that he should to remind the men to show respect and be a good example for them, so Anakin even though he felt no more special then his men allowed the Captain to do so. Anakin stood before Rex returning the salute "At ease Rex." Anakin said in a cheerful tone that even surprised Rex. Rex smiled under his helmet "Alright General I have to ask what has you in such a good mood?" Rex asked. folding his arms across his chest.

Anakin smiled "Well I got promoted to Jedi Knight, I have a Padawan and most importantly I have found love after so long of searching for it." Anakin said in an upbeat tone. Rex smiled knowing about this, since the battle of Geonosis he had served under Anakin and he had become close to his General he even knew how bad Anakin had been hurt when Senator Amidala turned her back on him a pain he never thought would heal until now. Rex however was worried putting a hand on Anakin's shoulder "General I thought Jedi couldn't do that though will you be in trouble for this?" Rex asked. Anakin smiled "I sort of got in trouble, the council kicked me and my girlfriend off temple grounds while it is not technically a punishment since I got my knighthood before they did it we cannot live in the Jedi Temple anymore because we are being given special conditions given the relationship lets say we are a trial run for an idea the council has but we are still technically breaking the council's rules even with permission." Anakin said.

Rex smirked before asking the big question. "Alright General I have to know who did it who managed to get you over that crush on Padme and get you to move on?" Rex asked. Anakin smiled in reply before speaking. "Aayla Secura did and I am glad to be with her!" Anakin said in an enthusiastic voice. Rex chuckled having already guessed knowing the history between the two Jedi Generals "Well I think you two are going to make a fine couple and if I can do anything for you guys let me know sir." Rex said. Anakin's smile widened. "Actually Rex can you and the men help Aayla and our other Jedi find quarters Aayla will not be hard she wants to stay with me but I need help setting up rooms for the others?" Anakin asked. Rex nodded "Sure me and some troopers will help them get settled in." Anakin remained silent for a moment before speaking "Thank you Rex I need to have a word with Admiral Yularen otherwise I would handle it." Anakin said as he gave a salute and left towards the bridge sensing the Admiral's presence there.

The Resolute: The Bridge.

Anakin strolled into the bridge and several clones saluted him. Anakin nodded acknowledging the troopers then walked up beside the man he was looking for Admiral Yularen. Anakin walked up next to the older man "Admiral we are heading to the planet Ryloth we will be setting up a Republic outpost there." Yularen gave Anakin a curious look. Anakin raised a hand "I will explain on the way but our ship will be stationed there from now on." The Admiral nodded and began to give orders to the men and in no time the ship went into lightspeed. Yularen turned back to face his General before he spoke "The Jedi Council called ahead and told me a little of what is going on I understand that we are to build an outpost on Ryloth but they did not mention the others that were coming with you and General Secura."

Anakin sighed and then explained what happened at the temple after he was done the Admiral sighed and then replied "Sometimes General Skywalker I find it hard to understand the Jedi I guess that is one reason I was glad the chancellor assigned me to you and your ship I am a soldier not a senator I don't pretend to understand how the council can think one can just destroy what makes them human but at least we understand one another on that so I am with you all the way even if it means being away from Coruscant for a while." Yularen said. Anakin nodded "Thank you Admiral I should go see how are new additions are doing before we reach Ryloth." Yularen saluted "Very well General Skywalker. Anakin walked out of the bridge making his way to a turbolift and nervously made his way to the crew quarters section where his new shared Quarters with Aayla was.

The Resolute: Anakin and Aayla's quarters.

Anakin walked into his shared quarters with Aayla nervously as he looked around. Anakin had shared quarters with other Jedi before but this was different these quarters only had one bed so he would be sharing it with Aayla unlike the quarters he had at the Jedi temple, also the Jedi he shared his room with was his girlfriend not his master and that scared him because it was a big move somewhat faster then he originally hoped still he had been grateful when he sensed her in the room and she immediately sensed his thoughts and silently reassured him through their bond before speaking. "I know this is a big step for us but don't worry Anakin as I promised we will take it slow and I don't plan to take your virginity yet that will be after you become my husband so you can relax my love." Aayla said in a soothing voice sensing his fears and insecurities she slowly approached him "Besides Anakin I want it to be special but that does not mean we cannot cuddle a little but that will all come with time I want this to work as bad as you so as promised we will take things one step at a time." Aayla said flashing Anakin a flirty smile.

Anakin relaxed, Aayla's flirting tended to calm him since they got together, Anakin always took her advances as encouraging since most of them never pushed beyond his comfort level and she had a point while he wanted to take it slow until they married they had to get comfortable around each other romantically. Anakin this time surprised Aayla wrapping his arms around her kissing her softly at first not being used to being the aggressor, then feeling her melt in his arms and a moan come from her lips he deepened the kiss the two lovers lost in their passionate embrace for a few minutes before Aayla then grew bold and surprised Anakin by sending oxygen into his lungs as they kissed, Anakin knew what this was to a Twi'lek, a kiss like this one was one only given by a female Twi'lek to the man she intended to marry. Anakin remembered hearing about this from an older slave woman who had told him that it was their way of promising to marry them someday a sort of marriage proposal. Aayla his friend for ten years and now girlfriend was now giving him a rare gift that few ever got from her kind.

Anakin knew how to respond to the proposal as soon as Aayla pressed tightly to him in the embrace Anakin let the oxygen flow into him and shared the air with her, joy erupted in their bond from Aayla mixed with slight confusion as she was not too sure how he learned this about her species but she was glad none the less at knowing the man she loved since she was a girl wanted to be with her for the rest of their lives. Aayla smiled as Anakin broke the kiss this time. "Anakin that was the most solemn promise one of my kind can make you never need to fear me leaving you again that is not going to happen and when we get everything settled I do want to marry you." Aayla said pausing before she continued. "I want to do this right you are my soulmate so lets worry about building a home I know the perfect spot on Ryloth then after that is done I know someone who can do our ceremony." Aayla said taking Anakin's hands in her own no longer holding him in a tight embrace.

Anakin gave Aayla a nod and then yawned feeling the fatigue of the last week catch up with him. Aalya sensing this gave him a worried look. "Skywalker you should rest it has been a busy week for you." Anakin looked at Aayla a knowing expression on his face then glanced at the bed a look of slight fear on his face. Aayla instantly knew what the fear was about, it had barely been a month since his mother died and like Obi-Wan she had known about his nightmares prior to his mother's death and she remembered how awful they were for him to endure. Aayla gently guided him to the bed after he changed into his nightwear and lay next to him wrapping an arm around his chest. "Anakin I will be right here you will not be alone I promise now get some sleep." Aayla said gently as she kissed him on the cheek and closed her eyes. Anakin did the same hoping for some needed rest.

The Resolute: Obi-Wan's quarters.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was lost to say the least, so much had changed in the last several weeks since leaving Coruscant first was the fact that he and his group no longer trusted the council, then there was Anakin. Anakin had become a fine Jedi Knight no thanks to the council save Aayla Secura. Obi-Wan shed a tear remembering the many times the masters failed to handle Anakin. then Obi-Wan burst into tears thinking about the woman he loved Siri Tachi. Obi-Wan sighed "If only I had listened to you the first time Siri we may still be together when you warned me about the council we might still be together now." Obi-Wan said aloud bursting into tears cupping his face with his hands. Siri was on the opposite end of the door as she barely heard his words of heartache, not being one to give him privacy she walked into the room. "Obi-Wan listen to me, you learned the truth or at least a part of it, I was angry at the council because of the cruelty they treated Anakin with no other Padawan was treated like he was." Siri paused. "I was angry with you because you went along with it despite being his master in essence you were acting like you wanted Anakin to fail and he almost did but Aayla saved him but we all left because the council will never understand that." Siri said in a calm voice.

Obi-Wan looked up at Siri confused "What are you saying?" Obi-Wan asked. Siri looked at Obi-Wan a soft smile crossing her face before she spoke. "Obi-Wan, you are the closest thing Anakin will ever have to a father and though he will never say this aloud ever since his mom died I know he thinks of me as a second mom, Shimi gave birth to him but we raised him as our own I never ever stopped loving you Kenobi I still love you even now, I want to give us the chance we did not have in the temple the council cannot stop us now anyway." Siri paused tears filling her eyes before she spoke again. "What do you say can we try again?" Siri asked.

Obi-Wan opened his arms wide as Siri rushed towards him "Of course we can!" Obi-Wan exclaimed as they hugged each other tightly spending the next several hours catching up making up for lost time.

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter I plan to use a combination of some of the old clone wars content and some of the modern stuff in the future as this is an alternate universe for those curious Palpatine will make an appearance off and on but will be more involved in later chapters same with Padme also not to give major spoilers but next chapter will have a slight time jump but you will see stay tuned for more may the force be with you always.**


	3. Courtship Of The Chosen One

**Disclaimer: all rights reserved by Lucas Arts and Disney this is a non profit fanfiction. A/N thank you again for all the support i am so glad you guys are enjoying the story so far I plan to make it pretty decently sized and i have not decided whether or not i plan to write a sequel to follow the original trilogy generation yet let me know if you guys would be interested in that lets continue the story.**

Chapter Three: Courtship of the Chosen One.

Four months had passed since Anakin and Aayla along with their Padawans, Obi-Wan and Siri left Coruscant in the weeks following their departure from the capital of the Galactic Republic the rest of the order discovered the truth as to why so many left the temple and seeing as most still saw Anakin as the chosen one many including, Shaak Ti, Luminaria Unduli, Quinlan Vos and Barris Offee and of course Kit Fisto along with two thirds of the order went to join Anakin on Ryloth effectively splitting the Jedi Order, all of the Jedi still fought in the clone wars including Anakin however the ones who followed Anakin did not report to the council, Anakin meanwhile limited his time with politicians including the chancellor to only during briefings before battle and as the number of Jedi supporters for him grew he and the masters decided to relocate to Dantooine and rebuild the Jedi Academy to live in the battalions as always followed where every their generals led and after two months on Dantooine the academy was operational.

Dantooine: Jedi Academy: Anakin and Aayla's room.

Anakin woke up to the familiar feeling of Aayla's arm gently draped around him, Anakin sighed sensing his fiancée was awake and had been watching him. Aayla had been true to her word and did not make any romantic advance towards him beyond some rather heated kissing and sleeping in the same bed wanting him to be ready for what would eventually come on their wedding night. Aayla smiled sensing her fiancé was awake and with her arm still around him she leaned in kissing him passionately "Good morning Skywalker." Aayla said in a somewhat husky seductive tone. Anakin smiled back at her as she broke the kiss chuckling at the use of his last name which Aayla had used on him almost as a pet name. "Good morning my love did you sleep alright?" Anakin asked in a concerned tone.

Aayla nodded placing her head on his chest making it clear she was not releasing him yet "Anakin I know you feel guilty about those Jedi walking away from the temple but we all had a reason and we made a choice, Yoda was wrong condemning love and he did not even lift the rule all he did was kick us off temple grounds without taking our titles that was exile while being nice and the Jedi from the old tales would never have done what he and Mace did." Aayla paused before she continued. "Besides none of us stopped being Jedi for you we just reformed the Jedi Order here on Dantooine and we formed a new council speaking of after breakfast we are needed to meet with them I cannot really get out of it being a council member and we wanted to talk with you." Aayla said.

Anakin sighed his slight fear beaming into their bond knowing that some of the masters on the new council he did not always have the best relationship with "I know why they did it and it humbles me all his is just hard to take in it is hard to go from being the Knight everyone hates to actually having support from others aside from the ones who trained me." Anakin said. Aayla still holding Anakin in her arms nuzzled into his neck sensing his fear deciding to kiss his worries away "Anakin I can sense the part you aren't saying, you can trust this council and I have spoken with the new Grand Master, she is someone you already know and trust." Aayla said in a soothing voice she only used on Anakin. Anakin looked at her with a curious gleam "Who was elected as the Grand Master?" Anakin asked.

Aayla smirked "Siri Tachi got it by majority vote, the order wanted someone that opposed Yoda openly so they picked the one Jedi Master who originally refused a council seat to do just that, it was between Siri and me but I turned them down I want to be a wife soon more then the leader of the order." Aayla said pausing. "Also if you wonder who the Master of the order is now we picked Obi-Wan." Aayla said. Anakin smirked after hearing about his old master then suddenly broke into a fit of laughter. "What is it Anakin?" Aayla said curious as to what she said that amused her betrothed. "it is just that I know Master Obi-Wan and Grand Master Siri are madly in love and have been for years so picturing them debating in the council is well funny to me" Anakin said calming down. Aayla smiled suddenly getting the humor and laughed lightly picturing herself and Anakin sitting side by side debating.

Anakin and Aayla got up in due time and after a short meal the two made their way to the council chambers.

Dantooine: Jedi Academy: Council Chambers.

Anakin and Aayla walked side by side as they entered the Jedi Council chambers where Masters Siri Tachi, Shaak Ti, Rahm Kota, Kit Fisto, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Luminaria Unduli all stood. Aayla gave Anakin a quick reassuring kiss before joining the other council members taking her place. Siri as if sensing Anakin's sensing his fear towards some of the council "Step forward Anakin you have nothing to worry about this time." Siri said in a gentle voice but firm enough to silently scold the masters causing the fear. Anakin did as the Grand Master said stepping forward but remained silent listening. Siri then gently probed his mind mentally asking for permission to enter his mind and Anakin dropped his defenses, Siri gently pushed to his surface thoughts knowing some of the masters present were causing the young knight's fears she saw a playback in his memories of the day he was kicked out of the temple a silent tear falling down her cheek knowing now that some of the Jedi in the room were pressured into helping remove Anakin from the order. "The pain ends now" She internally hissed inside her head.

Siri stepped forward "Knight Skywalker, we all Master Secura excluded owe you an apology for the actions the old council took against you forgive us." Siri said or more accurately pleaded as she embraced Anakin as a mother would her child. Anakin was not shocked that Siri was upset about this whole mess, she had left with him and Aayla in the first place what surprised him was that she was also reprimanding the council over this. Siri released Anakin from her embrace looking to the other masters and to everyone's surprise Shaak Ti spoke first. "Anakin, if only I had realized how hard the masters were on you I would have done something sooner, Grand Master Tachi was right no Jedi should ever be afraid when walking into the Jedi Council chambers what you have endured is inexcusable I am so sorry." Shaak Ti said bowing her head in sorrow. The rest of the masters one by one offered their apologies ending with Obi-Wan. "Anakin I have trained you since you were a small boy, in that time I thought being critical brought out the best in you but it was the encouragement you received from Aayla and Siri that allowed you to flourish I am so sorry for my part in the council's failings." Obi-Wan said a tear of regret falling down his cheek.

Anakin smiled "Masters all is forgiven, I am just getting used to all this." Anakin said as he walked a little closer to where Aayla stood. Aayla gave a stern look to some of the masters before replying "Why don't we tell knight Skywalker why we really summoned him here." Aayla said looking at Siri and Shaak Ti. Shaak Ti smiled then nodded to Siri. "Anakin since we are still getting the new temple in working order we could use your help around the archives getting the computer terminals in working order, it was no accident that we chose this place it is a temple of a time when the Jedi were pure in heart and we want to restore that also we need a new combat instructor for the younglings. she said pausing before she continued. "But Master Secura informed us that your wedding is only a few weeks away and she as arranged everything so we are granting the two of you leave to get your affairs in order." Siri said.

Anakin bowed "Grand Master Tachi, While Aayla and I plan a private ceremony we would like you and Master Kenobi to be there, as you know my mother died on Tatooine and a human custom requires that I be given to my bride by my parents we would be honored if you two would stand in for that role." Anakin asked. Siri looked at Obi-Wan who nodded then turned to Anakin "We would be honored Anakin and I know the custom well so no need to explain it but I am curious why a private ceremony?" Siri asked. Aayla stepped in grinning "It is Twi'lek tradition and most of the ceremony is meant to be intimate but because I am taking a human husband I am granting him some of his traditions too" Aayla said. Siri nodded then turned to the other masters "Then this meeting is dismissed for now Anakin think about that instructor position in the meantime though we could really use you" Siri said. Anakin smiled back "No need Grand Master I accept." Anakin said. As he and Aayla bowed and left the room returning to their quarters.

Dantooine: Jedi Academy: Anakin and Aayla's room.

Anakin and Aayla went to their quarters a small modest room which had basic furniture and a holo screen for vids. Anakin and Aayla sat on a sofa watching a holovid, ironically it was a documentary about the Jedi Civil War. Anakin smiled as Aayla cuddled close to him. Anakin was not very focused on the documentary as he was too lost in the sensations he was experiencing the feel of Aayla's touch the warmth of her breath as it hit the side of his neck the sound of her heartbeat and the touch of her hand as she wrapped her arms around him. Aayla let out a soft chuckle as she realized what was happening "Have you never had a force bond with anyone Skywalker?" Aayla asked growing curious. Anakin blushed. "Not one this close, I had the master and Padawan bond with Obi-Wan but it was not a very close one, the bond you and I formed was always a bit closer but just now I felt the full effect." Anakin said in embarrassment not sure how to he should be acting.

Aayla smiled seeing Anakin's cheeks turn red then leaning in wrapping her arms even tighter around Anakin "Anakin your reaction is fairly normal and romantic in a way and it is heartwarming that I am your first in this type of bond many form bonds with crushes but to know I am your first is truly a gift." Aayla said kissing Anakin tenderly at first, then getting bored she pressed tighter to him deepening the kiss letting out a soft moan as her lips brushed over her fiancé's her hand gently rubbing his back just before she broke the kiss. "I love you Anakin Skywalker, I may not have been your first love but I am overjoyed to be your last." Aayla said before giving him one more tender kiss.

Coruscant: Jedi Temple: Yoda's meditation Chamber.

Mace Windu and Yoda sat cross-legged as they sat in deep meditation a sorrowful look on Yoda's face. "Wrong we were to change the Code of the Jedi, Experienced knights and masters left their home now they have." Yoda said his voice cracking. Mace gave him a confused look "Is that not Skywalker's doing not our own?" Mace asked. Yoda gave mace an almost scolding look. "No, time it is for us to step aside aid the Jedi we still can but lead them we cannot, the winds of change blowing they are and need new minds to lead them the order does." Yoda said. Mace nodded in understanding "Go we and the remaining Jedi must to Dantooine and join with the others we must divided we can no longer be" Yoda said. Mace nodded sighing. "I will start preparations right and contact the Jedi on Dantooine." Mace said leaving the room. Yoda returned to his meditations the shroud of the dark side could be fought but only with the order standing together.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter I wanted to pay respect to my favorite series knights of the old republic so I hope you enjoyed the Kotor references and I wanted to fully address the divide within the Jedi, the next chapter will focus on Anakin and Aalya's wedding and bringing the Jedi order back together also I will be revealing the identity of Aalya's Twi'lek apprentice since she will be a major character in the later chapters with Ahsoka hope you enjoyed this chapter more to come soon. **


	4. Wedding Among The Stars

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved by Disney and Lucas Arts this is a non profit fanfiction. A/N thank you to all my readers for the input and loving support you guys make keeping this project going worth it and rest assured I am listening to all the input thank you again Warning brief sexual content in this chapter!**

Chapter Four: Wedding Among The Stars.

Several weeks passed since Anakin's meeting with the new Jedi Council Anakin for the first few days worked on his shared quarters with Aayla but as the wedding drew closer he stayed at his Padawan Ahsoka's room being that Aayla felt he should not be in the apartment the night before the wedding observing an old human tradition. Meanwhile Chancellor Palpatine's term expired and he was forced to step down from office replaced by Senator Padme Amidala some what to Anakin's distress though he managed to stay away from the politics for the most part. Anakin was delighted in recent weeks to learn that Aayla's student was in fact a member of her family as the week prior to the wedding Aayla revealed the secret both of them kept that the younger Twi'lek was in fact Aayla's niece. and also the week following Anakin's meeting with the council he was offered a spot on it however while he accepted the council explained they wanted to give him special training before they granted him the title of master a chance Anakin gladly accepted and that day Mace Windu and Yoda came to the academy and were all be it grudgingly accepted into the new Jedi Order while neither master was allowed to join the Jedi Council, in response to their re-write of the Code.

Dantooine: Jedi Academy: Ahsoka's Quarters.

Anakin woke up from sleeping on Ahsoka's couch to the smell of fresh brewed coffee Ahsoka was smiling standing in the kitchen "Hey there Skyguy you ready for your big day?" Ahsoka said in a cheerful tone. Anakin nodded as he slowly got up "I hope so I guess I'm just not sure what to do I never learned much about marriage in the temple and I am worried about not being a good husband to Aayla." Anakin said joining Ahsoka at the table starting to eat breakfast with her. Ahsoka smiled confidently at Anakin "Master, you will do fine, she speaks so highly of you and after I became your Padawan I spent a lot of time around her, she believes you will be a wonderful husband experience or not remember she is a Jedi too this is as new to her as it is to you so learn together." Ahsoka said in a cheery tone. Anakin smiled "You are right snips I guess I am just getting the same jitters everyone else gets." Anakin said.

Anakin and Ahsoka finished their meal in content silence then both of them got dressed in their Jedi robes. Aalya had decided she did not want Anakin to worry about wearing anything special for the wedding since only Siri, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and Aalya's niece Helena to fit a more intimate setting per Twi'lek tradition. which Anakin was still learning about be due to his past he on Tatooine he appreciated the tradition.

Dantooine: Lakeside.

Ahsoka placed a hand on Anakin's back nudging him towards the door and they and they walked to a near by lake where Aayla and the others waited. Aayla stood at the far side seeing Siri approach Anakin taking his arm in her own and as a soft melody played Siri escorted Anakin down the aisle to the lakeside where Aayla stood giving Anakin a hug she then stepped back rejoining Obi-Wan as Aayla took Anakin's hands in her own giving them a gentle reassuring squeeze, the force bond between then showing her Anakin's insecurities. Aayla gently reached out sending soothing waves of force energy to him hoping to ease his mind before she began.

Aayla once satisfied glanced to the crowd "Pardon my lack of knowledge of human customs so I apologize in advance for not using human vows perfectly here." Aayla began giving her groom a reassuring grin before continuing. "Twi'lek tradition demands that I serve as both bride and Priestess since I was the one to initiate this courtship between myself and this man Anakin Skywalker." Aayla said gesturing towards her groom pausing as her statement was partly an explanation for Anakin's benefit. "Anakin when we were children I knew I was in love with you I promised myself that I would always protect you and watch over you even if you never loved me the same way when I kissed you in the arena on Geonosis I knew you were the one for me, as the dust is eternal on my home world of Ryloth so to is my promise to love, honor, cherish and be faithful to you as your wedded wife" Aayla said pulling two rings out handing one to Anakin while placing the other on his left ring finger.

Anakin teared up slightly hearing his bride's vow memories of their life together flooding though him he began to speak. "Aayla when I was just a boy I always felt close to you, at first it was friendship knowing I could turn to you when I needed someone then as we grew older I found that I was falling in love with you even when I was afraid you would not feel the same, but you proved to everyone most of all me that day when I stood before the council that the friendship between us became something more and now here we are after all this time. Anakin said pausing before he continued "I promise to love you, honor you and be faithful to in sickness and in health and never forsake you as long as I draw breath" Anakin said placing the ring in his hand on Aayla's finger earning a mischievous grin from his bride after she teared up to wiping her eyes dry. Aayla turned to Siri and Obi-Wan before she spoke again "And who gives this handsome young man to be married?" Aayla asked in an almost playful tone,

Obi-Wan knowing this was his cue stepped forward "Siri and I do." Obi-Wan said smiling broadly tears now streaming down Siri's and Obi-Wan's faces watching the man the considered a son getting married. Aayla turned back to her groom wrapping her arms around her groom before he can react "I now pronounce us husband and wife" Aayla said drawing him close before giving Anakin a long passionate kiss. The small crowd applauded with joy and a moment later Aayla broke this kiss just before Anakin swept her into his arms carrying her bridal style down the aisle earning a fit of giggles from Aayla who was enjoying being in Anakin's embrace.

Dantooine: Jedi Academy: Anakin and Aayla's Quarters.

Anakin carried Aayla gently to their quarters in the sublevel of the Academy to a large room converted into a proper living quarters for them, in centuries past it had once served as one of three Padawan dormitories but the council granted it to them so they would have private living quarters large enough to start a family if they chose. Anakin spent the first week they lived there remodeling the room so that there was several walls built in two bedrooms and a bath room the rest was an open floor design. Anakin walked through the front door carrying his new wife in his arms before setting her down in the main living area.

Aayla gave Anakin a flirtatious smile before she took one of his hands in her own. Anakin at his wife's touch instantly became nervous, he knew what was about to come and he was not sure he was good enough for her and he began to tremble. Aayla felt his nerves rising deciding to help him she placed one hand on his cheek stroking it lovingly. "Relax Skywalker we are both new to this remember? I am not going to judge you here all I want Anakin is your love now for once let me take care of you." Aayla said quickly unfastening Anakin's tunic wrapping her arms around him bringing him close to her as she started kissing him deciding to seduce him first. Aayla after a few moments of soft kissing gently guided Anakin to their bed laying him gently on his back.

Aayla satisfied at her work so far gave Anakin a very seductive smile before stripping down to her underwear then joined him laying on top of him planting playful kisses on his neck. Anakin wrapped his arms around Aayla then stopped and recoiled as he had not intended to touch her with his prosthetic hand praying he did not hurt her. Aayla gave him a gentle smile before she spoke "Anakin I know what you are thinking you know and I never minded your cybernetic hand to me it is just another part of you to love and you are not hurting me I am not a fragile flower now let me feel all of you not just the parts you think I want to feel." Aayla said taking Anakin's cybernetic hand in her own then moved it to her hip before looking Anakin in the eye "No words Skywalker only action tonight." Aayla said before wrapping both arms around Anakin's neck tightly bringing him into a long passionate kiss then when she was sure he was calm again she returned her attention to his neck letting her more playful side take over.

Aayla teased him with kisses all over his neck on either side deciding that she favored being the aggressor she kept it up until she felt Anakin melt in her arms then as soon as she was done kissing him she gave him one last loving look and gave into the passion that was consuming them both as they made love for the first time.

Anakin's Dream.

Anakin stood on a volcanic planet the smoke making it almost hard to breath, just opposite him stood a lone figure in black clad armor a low hissing noise coinciding with the man's breathing. The figure ignited a crimson red lightsaber walked slowly towards him. Anakin activated his own saber and before the figure could reacted Anakin lunged into action bringing his saber down hard in a fury of attacks as the two now danced a vicious duel to the death. "So eager to face your fate Skywalker." the Dark figure taunted. Anakin smirked switching to Dejem-So continuing his attacks "I am a Jedi I will not fail." Anakin remarked. The figure easily parried Anakin's attacks almost seeming smug behind the helmet as he locked sabers with Anakin. "If only you knew the power of the dark side you would not be blind to yourself." The dark figure said finally disarming Anakin sending his saber harmlessly away.

Anakin force pushed the Sith Lord before he spoke "Who are you!" Anakin roared. The Sith in response lowered his lightsaber taking his helmet off and what Anakin saw shocked him, he saw his own face behind the helmet. "I am who you could have been if you had ended up in different circumstances I am the Sith you would have been, you would have been hated by the galaxy, you are lucky Anakin Skywalker that you never became me I bring advice let go of your past and embrace your future your final tests are at hand." Vader said and Anakin merely nodded feeling the pain in the Sith's heart.

End Dream.

Dantooine: Jedi Academy: Anakin and Aayla's Quarters.

Anakin jolted upwards gasping for air as a warm blue hand gently rested on his chest easing him back down to a warm embrace. "Anakin what is it?" Aayla asked. Anakin looked into the loving eyes of his wife before he spoke "I had a dream or vision, I was fighting a Sith Lord then the Sith took off his helmet and I saw me and he said I was lucky I did not become him and that my final trials were at hand." Anakin said shaking his head. Aayla looked him in the eye carefully as if she was thinking of a way to answer her husband's unspoken question that came with the statement "What you saw was the beginning of your trial of spirit, long ago on Tatooine you came close to touching the dark side, I believe you are struggling with how close you came to it and this man represents what would have happened if you gave into it but you didn't and you need to recognize that and let it go." Aayla said,

Anakin nodded "I know you are right but what does he mean trials for what?" Anakin asked. Aayla smiled "Anakin you are on the Jedi Council now and it will not be long before you face the master trials this could be a sign that your wait is coming to an end for those trials we will discuss it with the council tomorrow and see what they say for now go back to sleep." Aayla said pulling Anakin's head close to her chest snuggling with him until he fell asleep again and then drifted off to sleep herself.

**Hope you enjoy this chapter more to come stay tuned**


	5. Winds of Change

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved by Disney and Lucas arts this is a non profit fanfiction A/N please keep in mind that the timeline has been altered so some events from the movies will not be taken into account as I am not strictly following them also as previously stated this story is primarily about what would have happened if Anakin and Padme never fell in love during attack of the clones.**

Chapter Five: Winds of Change.

Dantooine: Jedi Enclave: The Skywalkers Quarters.

Anakin woke up from a restless night's sleep feeling a familiar blue arm tighten around him, it had only been a day since his dream and he once again felt nervous going before the council to now interpret its meaning. Anakin however sighed in frustration as in the middle of the night Aayla got a call from the council stating that the chancellor would be attending the meeting as well and speaking with Padme again was not something that he really wanted to do. Aayla leaned up as she sensed her husband's thoughts and gave Anakin a rough yet passionate kiss wrapping her arms even tighter around Anakin and a moment later broke the kiss staring at her husband with a sly smile on her face "As I once told you when our bond first formed you never need to fear again not now or ever." Aayla said in a seductive tone.

Anakin nodded "I know and thanks for everything I just hate being reminded of past heart breaks and I suspect Chancellor Amidala is here on a personal thing, we stopped talking after that incident on Geonosis." Anakin said. Aayla knew well what he was talking about as unknown to the other Jedi she had used their bond to listen to the last conversation between Anakin and Padme, Anakin had not said anything to provoke Padme yet the woman had snapped at him told him how he was selfish about even wanting to love completely shattering him, while true Anakin did on Geonosis have some confused emotions about the senator her rant tore all that up into pieces, fortunately for him though Aayla had been there to save him and with a simple kiss and unspoken message in that arena she had saved him twice but that did not mean he did not forget how close Padme pushed him into giving into the dark side nor did Aayla.

Aayla not letting Anakin out of her embrace still feeling his uneasiness she nuzzled close to him kissing his neck playfully "Just remember Skywalker you will not be alone this time I will be right beside you the entire time she is here, and if she has something to say to you she will say it in front of me." Aayla said giving Anakin a reassuring look. Anakin nodded "Thank you for all this I guess I just feel uncomfortable about all this a lot of not so fun memories come up when the chancellor comes around." Aayla nodded "I still go through that with Master Fisto sometimes when he brings up old memories I tell him each time to stay professional I don't even let him use my first name anymore why not try that it could help?" Aayla suggested. Anakin smiled "I think I will do just that." Anakin said. Aayla's grin widened satisfied that Anakin was calm and released him so that they could get dressed for the day Anakin chose a new set of robes a tan and brown design similar to his mentor Obi-Wan's meanwhile Aayla at least for her husband's benefit and her amusement wore the same tight fitting outfit she always did but since they were married she now wore a cloak over her tunic to be more modest then in the past.

Aayla took a brief moment to admire her husband's new look before they exited their quarters into the hallway where Ahsoka and Aayla's niece Bethany were waiting for them "Master Skywalker, Master Secura/Skywalker we were sent to collect you for the council meeting." Bethany said. Ahsoka held back a soft laugh knowing both Anakin and Aayla hated to be addressed formally indeed in private Ahsoka had learned to use their first names as she had come to see the older two Jedi as her parental figures. Aayla smiled at Bethany "Now Beth you know that you don't have to call us master we are your aunt and uncle so in private we are just family." Aayla said. Anakin nodded "Besides I am not even a Jedi Master yet Aalya is the Jedi Master and I hate titles." Anakin said. Aayla smirked knowing Anakin was closer to becoming a Master then he thought. "Well then we must be off the Jedi Council is waiting." Aayla said in a cheerful tone

Dantooine: Jedi Enclave: Jedi Council Chambers.

Aayla and Anakin entered a large room with several chairs all forming a circle and as they took their seats sitting side by side on the right side of the circle the Grand Master Siri Tachi gave both of them a warm welcoming smile "Well now if it isn't the Jedi Order's newlyweds I trust you both are well." Siri inquired. Aayla smiled "We are both well but before the chancellor arrives we wanted to mention something." Aayla said. Siri nodded as did Obi-Wan "What seems to be troubling you both?" Obi-Wan asked. Anakin sighed. "I had a dream last night of a Sith lord in black armor, when I fought him at some point I demanded his name and he took off his helmet and I saw me." Anakin paused before continuing "He said he was what I could have become and that I was lucky I didn't but the scary part was the last thing he told me he said my final trial was at hand." Anakin said.

Siri turned to Aayla "What do you think of this Aayla you are the one with a force bond to him after all." Aayla sighed "I felt the force touch him around the time he had the dream I believe it was some kind of vision if not a message but the force was involved here." Aayla said reaching over to give her husband's shoulder a gentle squeeze. Siri closed her eyes probing seeing the Dark Lord in Anakin's dream as he and Anakin clashed their sabers "I am a Jedi I will not fail." Anakin said in the memory as he fought who she realized was himself. Siri watched the rest of the memory play out inside her head smiling realizing Anakin had passed the last trial he needed to by not becoming the man in the dark armor, Anakin the man she raised since he was nine was saved.

Siri let a tear of joy fall down her cheek hearing the force speak softly to her knowing what she must now do as she stood up from her chair "Anakin Skywalker stand before me." Siri said in a motherly calm voice. Anakin did as he was told before she spoke placing a hand on his shoulder. "Anakin you have faced a difficult trial that only you could endure, facing the mirror is the true test every Jedi goes through and even faced with the past and what you might have been you stood your ground and did not submit to the darkness for this reason amongst others I hereby bestow upon you the rank of Jedi Master and all the privileges the rank entails." Siri said as she gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek her expression that of an overjoyed parent.

Anakin was stunned "Me...a Master?" Anakin asked in a trembling voice. Aayla rose from her seat joining her husband "Yes Anakin and in many ways this was coming for a long time remember we reformed the order because we saw what was happening to you but this is not us amending bridges you earned it." Aayla said giving her husband a reassuring kiss before returning to her chair. "I am only twenty how did the council agree to this?" Anakin asked. Obi-Wan gave him a soft smile "Well Anakin it is not unheard of Master Windu was not much older then you when he got the rank himself besides the Jedi are going through the winds of change we felt it was time to elect a Master that represented that change." Ob-Wan said.

Siri placed a gentle hand on Anakin's cheek "You reminded the Jedi that love does not lead to darkness nor attachment which was why we reinstated the right for Jedi to marry and have children also we are no longer taking children away from their families and all Jedi yourself included are being allowed to try to contact any remaining family you might have." Siri said. Anakin nodded "I have a step brother I want to try to contact but that will wait we have a meeting to conclude." Anakin said as he a moment later returned to his seat. a few moments passed as the council waited and soon enough Chancellor Amidala walked through the doors with two senate guards at her side. "Masters good to see you all in good health." Padme said pausing as she noticed Anakin "Anakin what are you doing here I thought you were not on the council last I checked?" Padme said in a inquisitive tone. "I was elected recently and its Master Skywalker or General Skywalker to you we need to stay professional I am a married man after all." Anakin said in a monotone voice even though everyone that knew him well enough knew when he was holding back.

Padme winced at his tone and some of his choice of words, the last thing she had said to him on Geonosis was that they needed to keep a distance and stay professional and he had just discreetly used her own words to push her away even though she was not married she was afraid of what their former relationship would do to her career a mistake she deeply regretted now that the man was spoken for. "Very well but I want a private word later Master Skywalker." Padme said before returning her gaze to the rest of the council "I have come to ask for your help actually, the planet Chrisophsis is under siege and we need to send a fleet to deal with the Separatist forces with a team of Jedi at it's head." Padme said. the masters glanced around the room until one of them spoke up "I will go aid them I am still in command of one of the best ships in the fleet." Anakin said. "If Anakin goes so do I." Aayla said. Siri gave them both an approving nod Obi-Wan then turned to Siri "Grand Master if you do not mind while I think they can handle it I want to go as well Anakin is like a brother to me after all." Obi-Wan said. Siri nodded "Go then as soon as the meeting is over." Siri said. "That is all for now masters." Padme said but she looked disappointed in truth she hoped they would not pick Anakin because of what she had to ask him.

Dantooine: Jedi Enclave Hanger.

Padme stood waiting knowing Anakin would be the first to arrive and sure enough he did as he rounded the corner with Aayla. "Master Skywalker a moment please I want a word in private." Padme asked. Anakin nodded his expression cold "Of course Chancellor but anything you say you can do so in front of my wife." Anakin said as Aayla smirked feeling a twinge of Anakin's mistrust for the chancellor in their bond. "Very well firstly I wanted to congratulate you two on getting married to be honest I envy you" Padme said giving Aayla a careful glance before continuing "Anakin I do not need the force to know that you don't trust me after everything that happened but know that I have no intention of getting in between you and your wife, if she could give you what I couldn't and you are happy then as the woman who once looked after you when you first came to Coruscant I am happy with that." Padme paused again before she spoke "In truth I only wanted to ask you one favor, you see when you were protecting me I was pregnant that in part was why I turned you away but the father of my child left me just before you walked into my life and my baby girl was born a few days ago, Anakin I am not ready to be a mother I was hoping you and your wife would adopt her at least then I would know she went to a good loving home." Padme said.

Aayla felt Anakin tense she knew what he was thinking but she chose not to stop him. "So let me get this straight you did the very thing you accused me of so hatefully and had a child and now you are putting your duty to the senate before your duty as a mother out of the same fear that made you break my heart and now you want me to raise said child." Anakin said the pain swelling in his voice, not for what she had done to him but what she was doing to her only child. Padme saw through him and knew exactly what he was thinking "Anakin I cannot do it I can't fight the clone war and be a mom but you proved you could be a good father I was wrong how I treated you and maybe had I trusted you and let you in you and I could have been great parents together but I was wrong all I am asking is for you to take her in she does not need to know about me." Padme said.

Anakin frowned as one of her handmaidens brought forth the baby girl who had her mother's eyes "Alright Padme but I am not doing it for you I will give the baby a good life for her sake alone and to make sure she never feels the sting of being abandoned I know what it is like to have a hard life I will make sure she gets the best life possible as long as my wife agrees too." Anakin said. Aayla smiled as she scooped the baby into her arms cooing at the child "I agree what's her name by the way?" Aayla asked in a soft tone. Padme smiled seeing that Aayla was in a charitable happy mood "Her name is Leia Shimi Amidala thought I would honor someone who helped save me once I assume though you will want to change her last name so I will get it changed to Skywalker." Padme said. Anakin nodded he seemed far more relaxed now as he looked at how happy Aayla was with their new family member. Padme sighed knowing that could have been her standing next to Anakin only to be interrupted in her musings again "Padme before you go I forgive you." Anakin said his tone calm "But I have moved on and am a married man that's why we should at least stay professional." Anakin said. Padme nodded tears of relief began to flow, she may have lost a friend but at least she now knew he could forgive her for the past and she walked away.

Anakin turned to Aayla "Come on we need to make a quick stop at Siri's I am sure she would not mind watching Leia for us while we go to Chrisophsis" Anakin said. Aayla nodded and after dropping Leia off and explaining the situation to Siri who happily agreed the two made their way to the Resolute and were in route to their destination.

**A/N hope you guys enjoyed that chapter I had fun writing it and sorry for the delay I had a case of writers block more to come soon next chapter will be the battle of Chrisophsis one of my favorite things I have been waiting to write about stay tuned and may the force be with you always.**


	6. Dark Revelations

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own star wars or its characters all rights go to Lucas arts and Disney. A/N this next chapter will cover the battle of Chrisophsis however several details of the battle will be changed to fit the story like Ahsoka already being Anakin's Padawan and so on also thank you for the support I had no idea so many enjoyed this story sorry this took so long.**

Chapter Six: Dark Revelations.

Chrisophsis: Bridge.

Boom! Anakin heard the sounds of the heavy cannons firing and knew right away the droid army was back it had been three weeks since he arrived on Chrisophsis. Anakin, Aayla and Obi-Wan all rushed to the nearest trench. "Their back!" Anakin said in a worried tone. Obi-Wan gave Anakin an I told you so expression "I told you we should never have sent the ship back for supplies." Obi-Wan said in a serious tone. Aayla giggled "Even in battle you two fight like siblings." Aayla said as she regained her composure. Obi-Wan smiled "Right...Cody Battle positions." Obi-Wan ordered. "Sir yes Sir." Cody replied as he pointed to the trench and a massive amount of clones charged forward into it firing their blasters letting out a battle cry and just as they reached it one trooper's head was shot clean off decapitating him. Anakin turned to Captain Rex "Rex you're with me." Anakin said. Aayla placed a hand on Anakin's shoulder "I am coming with you." Aayla said.

Anakin and Aayla made their way with the five hundred first to a near by lookout post off to the right of the trench "What's our plan of attack sir?" Rex asked. Anakin grinned "Follow me." Anakin said before launching himself high in the air landing on top of a near by spider walker droid and began cutting away at the cannons and Aayla followed suit. Captain Rex turned to the men "You heard the General go go go!" Rex yelled over the sound of blaster fire and all the clones of Anakin's unit activated their jetpacks following their General. Aayla looked at her husband as he sent her a ping through their force bond. "Aayla get their commander I will handle the droids." he said pointing towards a fat alien in a tank a few meters away. Aayla nodded as she leapt towards the alien bringing her saber down on the engine of his tank rendering it useless. Aayla then used the force to grip him as she leapt back towards the republic outpost a cheeky grin gracing her lips as she landed next to Obi-Wan with her now prisoner.

Anakin continued destroying droids using a combination of force pushes and his mastery of the lightsaber and after several moments the last droid fell. All the clones cheered as the hero with no fear jumped back towards the trench. landing just beside Aayla. "Being the reckless hero as always Skywalker?" Aayla asked playfully. Anakin laughed "I just cannot help myself sometimes." Anakin joked before turning his attention to the CIS Commander. "Take him to the brig for some questioning." Anakin said to the nearest clone. Obi-Wan gave Anakin a curious glance at the word "questioning" Anakin turned to face Obi-Wan "If he is high up the ranks we may be able to find out who the real villain is behind the war we both know it is not Count Dooku." Anakin said flatly.

Obi-Wan nodded remembering on Geonosis how Dooku told him about a Sith named Darth Sidious. Dooku had claimed that Darth Sidious was the real dark lord and had gained some control over the senate and that Dooku claimed he broke away from the Jedi and the Republic to fight the real threat. "Anakin, you and Aayla head back to Dantooine I can finish things here." Obi-Wan said. Anakin gave him a curious look. "Are you sure Master?" Anakin asked. Obi-Wan nodded "Yes someone has to report to the council and besides you have an adopted daughter to look after now." Obi-Wan said. Anakin nodded and a few moments later he and Aayla made their way to the twilight which was landed nearby. Obi-Wan however made a long journey to the brig to interrogate the prisoner, he was secretly was glad Anakin was not going to stay to interrogate the prisoner while he trusted the young man with his life Anakin had once treaded close to the dark side and Obi-Wan did not want him to be tempted to harm the captive commander. Obi-Wan looked to the sky seeing The Twilight fly off "May the force be with you Anakin." Obi-Wan said.

Dantooine: Jedi Temple Council Chambers.

Anakin and Aayla entered the council chambers where they found several Jedi Council members waiting. Anakin and Aayla gave a quick bow to the masters before they took their seats. Siri looked at Anakin giving him a warm smile "Welcome back you two Master Kenobi called ahead we are expecting another transmission from him soon good work on Chrisophsis." Siri said. Anakin smiled "Thank you at least the planet will be safer now." Anakin replied as the holo projector activated revealing the holographic form of Obi-Wan Kenobi. "Masters I bring bad news, it seems that Palpatine was the Sith Lord behind the war and the assassination attempts on Chancellor Amidala he has been playing both sides against each other." Obi-Wan said as he now turned to Anakin "I can only assume he was also trying to turn you with his friendship but luckily he did not get enough time in office to complete that plan." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin felt his anger rise feeling like he was played, he didn't even bother to hide it from Aayla in their force bond before he spoke or rather nearly roared. "I TRUSTED HIM AND HE THOUGHT HE WOULD GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Anakin bellowed. Aayla ran over to Anakin wrapping her arms around him knowing this was a devastating blow to him. "Calm down Skywalker he didn't succeed then and he won't now." Aayla said in a soothing tone. Siri after giving Anakin a concerned look turned her attention back to Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan do you have any proof and do you know where Palpatine is now?" Siri asked. Obi-Wan nodded "Yes as far as the proof but no as far as his whereabouts." Obi-Wan replied. Siri nodded "Obi-Wan return to Coruscant with the prisoner we will talk with Chancellor Amidala and inform her of the development." Siri said.

Obi-Wan nodded "I will return immediately Grand Master." Obi-Wan said and the call ended. Siri turned her attention to Anakin and Aayla. "Aayla why don't you and Anakin go home to your child Ahsoka should be with her now I am sure." Siri said. Aayla gently took Anakin by the hand "Thank you Master Tachi." Aayla said. Siri smiled "Don't worry about it and you both need the rest some time to get to know that baby of yours besides I got my granny time with her anyway." Siri replied before making a shooing gesture with her hand "Go along you two and relax." Siri teased. Aayla gently pulled Anakin out of the room guiding him to their room in the lower level.

Dantooine: Jedi Temple: Skywalker Quarters.

Anakin walked through their door where he found Ahsoka rocking gently in her arms. "Hey snips we are back." Anakin said smiling, Ahsoka grinned widely "Skyguy little Leia here has been a little bundle of joy she is so cute." Ahsoka beamed. Aayla approached Ahsoka as Ahsoka handed Leia to her "Thank you Ahsoka we appreciate you and Siri looking after her while we were gone." Aayla said giving the young Padawan a warm smile. Ahsoka then ran over hugging Anakin tightly "Master it is good to see you are alright I was worried I would have to break in a new master." Ahsoka said teasingly. "Well fear not, it will take worse then an army of droids to take me down." Anakin said smiling.

Aayla cradled Leia in her arms cooing at the infant before kissing the baby on the top of the head. Anakin smirked at Ahsoka "Well at least I can always count on you to help keep the baby safe speaking of did you ever think about having a family snips?" Anakin asked. Ahsoka blushed "Well I have put some thought to it but I am still young and not to sure what I want yet." Ahsoka said. Anakin gave a shrug "Well at least its a start Ahsoka." Anakin said reassuringly. Ahsoka gave him a grin then turned to Leia waving "See you later little one auntie Ahsoka has to go and give your mommy and daddy some private time." Ahsoka said snickering as she left the room.

Aayla gave Anakin a concerned sensing he was uneasy. "Anakin what troubles you?" Aayla asked as she walked over to him carrying their adopted daughter. Anakin sighed a saddened expression gracing his features before he spoke "Its this Palpatine stuff, I cannot help but feel like we were almost fooled into something terrible I mean if we never figured it out I wonder if he could have turned me and that is scary." Anakin said as he shed a small tear. Aayla knew what her husband was referring to, she remembered his dream of a Sith who claimed to be his would have been future had he chosen the dark side. "Anakin you are not going to fall you already proved you walk in the light and now Palpatine is revealed as the real threat he cannot lie to you anymore." Aayla said. Anakin sighed. "I know it is just scary, until I had the falling out with Chancellor Amidala I was very close to the politicians particularly Palpatine perhaps Padme did me more then one favor." Anakin said offering a weak smile.

Aayla smiled "Because of her I got you I would say she did us both a favor and I must admit even I was worried when you spent so much time around the senate." Anakin laughed lightly "Well I am happy with the way things turned out I got the love of my life and my first child right here and a beautiful home as well." Anakin said smiling as his mood lifted. Aayla smiled back at him as the two walked towards the nursery and Aayla gently placed a sleeping Leia Skywalker in the crib. Anakin looked thoughtfully at the infant, Leia's brown hair began to show and as he took a closer look smiling at the little baby he noticed she had light brown eyes the same shade of brown as Aayla's, Anakin smirked realizing that the girl could pass as his and Aayla's child since she bore his skin tone the only give away was that she was human. "Rest now little one mommy and daddy are home." Anakin whispered.

Anakin felt Aayla tug at him and he followed Aayla to their own bedroom and after stripping down to their undergarments Aayla pushed Anakin onto his back and climbed on top of him wrapping herself around him like a cocoon. Anakin shuddered with surprise but then Aayla stopped and kissed his neck gently before speaking "Now might be a good time to tell you Siri sent me a message while we were on our way back the Council and a majority of the order are being sent back to Coruscant ourselves included." Aayla said. Anakin gave Aayla a worried look "What about the baby most quarters at the temple are not big enough for us and her and I know they will assign Ahsoka and Bethany to live with us." Anakin said.

Aayla gave Anakin another warm kiss on the neck before she replied. "I brought that up to the council actually, since we are both Jedi Masters and on the council Siri has granted us a larger set of quarters in the master wing of the temple it will be large enough trust me I lived their before and Ahsoka and Bethany will stay with us while they finishes their training aside from that quarters in the temple for all ranks will be renovated to suit families remember we allow marriage now and some of the rules have changed you and I will be bringing some things from home to decorate anyway." Aayla said. Anakin smiled before he replied "You think of everything my love." Anakin whispered. Aayla smirked "I do indeed now shut up and start kissing me no telling when our little girl will wake up." Aayla said. Anakin needing no further encouragement pressed a long passionate kiss on Aayla's lips and in response Aayla moved her lips over his and in a matter of minutes the young couple gave in to the passion that slowly consumed them both after nearly a month of battle.

**A/N sorry for the longer wait this time I had to take a short break to get the creative juices flowing I originally intended to have a larger battle but decided that shorter was better since Ahsoka has already been introduced also yes I know I did the big reveal about Sidious but that will be continued in future chapters stay tuned for more and thank you my Jedi and Sith readers for all the loving support more to come!**


	7. Revenge of the Sith Part One

**Disclaimer: As always I do not claim ownership over star wars or its characters all rights reserved by Disney and Lucas Arts. A/N this next chapter takes place a year after the previous one and the Jedi are still looking for Palpatine, essentially this chapter is the start of Revenge of the Sith in my Altered Universe timeline the reason for this is I feel that the clone wars would not last as long as it did in the real timeline however I think in this new timeline the clone wars would continue on after the events of rots so we have a ways to go without further explanation lets continue.**

Chapter Seven Revenge of the Sith Part One.

It had been a year since the marriage of Anakin Skywalker and Aayla Secura began and the truth about Palpatine became known to the Jedi Order and the Republic, since that time the Clone Wars increased in intensity and the Confederacy was renamed by Count Dooku and Darth Sidious to be the New Sith Empire, forcing the Jedi Knights to spread thin across the galaxy in search of the rising Sith Lords. Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan were tasked with searching the Outer Rim once word of the Droid Army surfaced in that sector and with few Jedi remaining on Coruscant a year later the Droid Army launched an all out assault on the Republic capital capturing Chancellor Padme Amidala. and soon after the remaining Jedi sent out a distress call for the Negotiator and The Chosen One to turn the tide of war and recue the captive chancellor.

Coruscant: Above the atmosphere.

Anakin sat in his yellow Jedi Starfighter, as the last year went by he made several changes, he still wore the tan and brown robes customary to a Jedi but he chose much to his wife's approval to grow his hair long similar to how Obi-Wan wore his hair before becoming a master. Anakin in his starfighter and Obi-Wan in a red Jedi Starfighter zipped through the sky towards a raging battle in outer space, Anakin smiled hearing a happy excited chirp come from his droid Artoo-Deetoo whom the chancellor had given to him as a late wedding present knowing both he and Aayla had worked with the droid in the past. Anakin's expression grew serious as the first laser shots wiped past his fighter and he and Obi-Wan began spinning their fighters zipping around the battlefield completely in sync with the other's movements. Anakin saw the first wave of droid fighters come into view and fired his laser cannons making short work of the first wave as he and Obi-Wan finally caught a break in the fighting their fighters flying side by side.

Anakin heard Artoo whistle and beep at the excitement before activating his comm looking at the capital ship dead ahead. "Master General Grievous's ship is directly ahead the one crawling with vulture droids" Anakin said smirking. Obi-Wan groaned "Oh I see it oh great this is going to be easy!" Obi-Wan said in a sarcastic tone. Obi-Wan tapped a button on his comm signaling a waiting wing of Clone Starfighters "Oddball form your squad up behind me." Obi-Wan said. "Right behind you General Kenobi." Oddball replied. Anakin, Obi-Wan and the clones all locked their fighters S-Foils in attack position increased to attack speed with their engines. Anakin smiled seeing the droid fighters never failing to disappoint and coming into view fast he looked at his Artoo unit smiling "This is where the fun part begins" Anakin said chuckling.

The clone fighters dove in first firing their lasers in a blinding display of blue and green while Anakin and Obi-Wan ducked and dived firing occasionally laser blasts destroying any droid fighter that got to close however Arfour was hit by a stray shot suddenly out of now where as a vulture droid was about to fire its torpedo's a green Jedi starfighter flying just behind Anakin opened fire destroying the twin vultures before they could react. "Always getting in trouble I see Skywalker." Aayla said over the comm playfully chiding her husband. Anakin grinned "Aayla I have missed you so much but what are you doing out here" Anakin said. "Other than saving my reckless husband from missiles I volunteered to come help rescue the chancellor come on you two we have a chancellor to save." Aayla said.

Obi-Wan smiled, he used to be worried about the banter between Anakin and Aayla when Anakin was just a Padawan but now he realized since the two married just how wonderful Aayla was for his former student and for all intensive purposes son. "Alright Aayla lead the way." Obi-Wan replied. Aayla needing no further encouragement reached into the force guiding Anakin through their force bond and the two Jedi zipped and zagged their fighters wildly through the field of battle until were close to the flag ship, Anakin and Aayla both fired on the shields taking them down and the three Jedi starfighters landed in or well crash landed into the main hanger.

The Invisible Hand: Hanger Bay.

Anakin, Aayla and Obi-Wan carved their way through dozens of droids as more poured into the main hanger. Anakin and Obi-Wan fought back to back deflecting blaster fire and cutting down droids that got close, meanwhile Aayla using two sabers one blue and one green moved around the room with lightning speed cutting down any droid in her path a cheeky grin on her face knowing that despite this being a rescue mission her husband somehow was having fun. "Artoo locate the chancellor." Obi-Wan called out. Artoo beeped and whistled in reply before rolling over to a nearby terminal. "Aayla protect Artoo." Anakin called out through their bond. Aayla nodded at the non verbal instruction and leaped over to where the droid was blocking a flurry of blaster fire, taking a defensive position in front of the Astromech droid.

Anakin and Obi-Wan continued cutting down droids that came at them until the last one fell letting an almost human like groan escape its vocabulator, causing the younger Jedi Master to chuckle "They did not used to do that before." Anakin said. Obi-Wan shook his head "Anakin did I ever tell you that you sometimes have a cruel sense of humor." Obi-Wan replied. Aayla giggled at their banter then waved them over. Artoo used his holo projector to show the location of the chancellor, Obi-Wan walked over inspecting the projection before he spoke in a low monotone voice as he pointed to the top of the ship. "The Chancellor's signal seems to be coming from there, the observation deck at the top of that spire." Obi-Wan said. Anakin nodded, Anakin knew why Obi-Wan was not too happy, he had not been overly fond of politicians and while Anakin and Padme made amends for the most part Obi-Wan still was not pleased when he had learned of her treatment of Anakin especially when he learned that she had asked Anakin to raise her child because in her mind she could not be bothered with it, but for Anakin's sake he did not intervene especially when Anakin seemed to lovingly accept his adopted daughter which despite the circumstances Obi-Wan had found he was happy for Aayla and Anakin to have their first addition to their family.

Anakin's voice cut off Obi-Wan's inner monologue "I sense Count Dooku." Anakin said staring upwards. Obi-Wan looked up to sensing. something strange the Count seemed to be waiting. "I sense a trap." Obi-Wan replied with a bit of humor returning to his voice. "Next move?" Anakin asked almost grinning. Obi-Wan returned the smile "Spring the trap of course." Aayla gave her husband a worried look "Ani, are you sure about this I am not sure I like the idea of you fighting Dooku again what if.." Aayla was cut off by Anakin giving her a quick reassuring kiss. "Aayla it will be fine but listen, let me and Obi-Wan worry about this, its been almost two years "last time both Obi-Wan and I are older, wiser and much stronger then last time but I need you to secure a way off this ship while we get the chancellor and deal with the Count." Anakin said. Aayla wanted to protest but she knew deep down Anakin was right, they could not risk a confrontation with Grievous with the chancellor so close by they needed to get off this ship with the chancellor in toe. Aayla nodded tears filling her eyes as she briefly subconsciously touched Anakin's gloved hand before hearing Anakin speak to his droid. "Artoo go with her keep her safe." Anakin said.

Artoo whistled in reply as he and Aayla ran off and when they were just out of ear shot Obi-Wan turned to Anakin giving him a curious look. "Why didn't you ask her to come with us to fight Dooku?" Obi-Wan asked. Anakin no longer was smiling in fact his face frowned deep in thought. "I am not sure I just have this strange feeling that she shouldn't be there like the force was telling me she needs to stay away from this fight." Anakin said. Obi-Wan nodded not saying another word and Anakin followed him to a nearby elevator taking them to their destination.

The Invisible Hand: Observation Deck.

Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi exited the elevator walking slowly out towards the far side of the room cuffed to a chair. "Chancellor are you alright?" Anakin asked. Padme looked up towards the entrance where the two Jedi had just walked through with a look of fear in her eyes. "Count Dooku!" Padme said as the Sith lord leaped over the stairway landing behind them. Anakin and Obi-Wan turned to face the Count as he spoke. "Yours swords please, surely you don't want to make a mess of things in front of the chancellor." Dooku said smiling. Obi-Wan offered Anakin a brief glance "This time we'll do it together." Obi-Wan said as both he and Anakin dropped their cloaks to the ground and ignited their sabers. "I was about to say that." Anakin replied in a calm tone, and with a nod both he and Obi-Wan charged the Count.

Anakin, Obi-Wan and Dooku were locked in a deadly duel to the death, flashes of blue and red lit up the room as their sabers clashed in a deadly display. Anakin seizing the opportunity kicked Dooku in the chest driving him back at one point in the duel and the man chuckled at Anakin. "I have been looking forward to this." Dooku taunted as he sported a cheerful grin as if he was playing some kind of sick game. "I think you will find that my powers have doubled since that last time we met Count." Anakin said grimly. "That goes for both of us." Obi-Wan added. Anakin and Obi-Wan continued to duel with Dooku up a stair way until they cornered him. Dooku without looking at Anakin kicked him with the back of his heel into the wall before grabbing Obi-Wan with the force throwing him into a nearby platform then pinning him underneath it. Padme looked on in horror knowing she had to do something to help Anakin, she knew he would not last long alone against the Count. Padme closed her eyes knowing she was about to reveal a huge secret to the man she secretly loved, Padme reached into the force breaking the cuffs that held her captive and summoned Obi-Wan's lightsaber to her outstretched hand her eyes suddenly glowed orange as she stared directly at Dooku and Anakin who were now fighting mere steps away.

Meanwhile Anakin now angry at the Count continued to drive forward with heavy slashes and kicks "If he is hurt I will kill you." Anakin growled. and continued to hammer away at Dooku's defensive moves, then both men were surprised when a third lightsaber hissed to life, and Anakin locked blades with the Count. "I sense great fear in you Skywalker, you have hate, you have anger but you never use them." Dooku said just as he broke off the saber lock to block an attack coming in behind him. Anakin looked stunned as he saw that the person coming to help him was not Obi-Wan but instead Padme with orange Sith eyes as she stared calmly at Dooku as she now moved in sync with Anakin. Anakin pressed the attack until he felt Dooku begin to weaken and once he found his opening he cut off Dooku's hands. "Do it Skywalker kill me but you will never get to my master even with your Sith friend here." Dooku spat.

Padme looked at Anakin offering him a sad glance knowing he was about to speak. "Padme what is he talking about and how do you know the dark side." Anakin said in a stern voice. "Anakin I was trained as a little girl but I stopped using the dark side years before we met this is the first time in years I have even held a lightsaber much less called on the force, I took office to make sure that the Sith plan could never happen unlike other dark siders I hold no anger towards the Jedi." Padme responded. Anakin could hardly believe what he was hearing but before he could respond she continued "Anakin do not give in to hate don't kill him we both know that he is of better use to the republic alive take him in for questioning." Padme added her voice soothing and her eyes now turning back to their normal brown color. "You know the Jedi will find out about your Sith past right?" Anakin said.

Padme nodded "They already know but as I said I have no ill will towards the Jedi Order and I have proven it to them time and time again I asked them not to tell you because I wanted you to know me as I am now not the girl I was then." Padme said as a tear of remorse rolled down her cheek. Anakin sensed she was telling the truth and sighed knowing how close he had come to the dark side on many occasions and deactivated his lightsaber, Padme in turn deactivated the saber she held and gave it to Anakin. Anakin grabbed Dooku and then ran over to Obi-Wan. Padme gently used the force to raise the fallen platform and hoisted him into her shoulders "Come on Master Skywalker I sense it is time to leave." Padme said. Anakin nodded and led the way to the main hanger where they found Aayla firing up a Imperial shuttle's engines and boarded it quickly making their escape.

Coruscant: Jedi Temple: Jedi Council Chambers.

Padme stood in the circular Jedi Council Chambers as the Jedi Council sat calmly, she had just finished recounting the events aboard the Invisible Hand including Anakin discovering her powers and stood waiting for the council to speak. Anakin was the first, "Masters what she says is true, she may have used the dark side to fight Dooku but she did not use hate, fear or anger she was calm, serene almost." Anakin said reflecting on the last moments of the fight where he clearly sensed her force signature. Obi-Wan gave a thoughtful look to Anakin a little stunned that his former student was defending Padme. "She did help carry me back to the ship and I read the previous council's report on her confession to Sith training but I do not believe she is like Sidious or Dooku she chose to aid us not fight us." Obi-Wan said.

The other masters expressed similar sentiments until it finally came time for Siri to speak. "Chancellor for whatever reason I do not truly sense the Dark taint within you for that I am glad, with the empire on the rise we will need your help not just as Chancellor but possibly as a force user." Siri said waiting to see Padme's reply. "I agree Grand Master Tachi this new Sith threat is against us all my only wish is to preserve the Republic which I have served so long." Siri nodded approvingly sensing Padme was telling the truth. "Then this matter is closed meeting adjourned." Siri said.

Aayla grabbed Anakin by the hand without a second thought and dragged him to their quarters.

Coruscant: Jedi Temple: The Skywalker's Quarters.

Anakin and Aayla reached their rather large quarters which they shared with Bethany and Ahsoka, and as Aayla reached their living room she gave Anakin a quick kiss then looked at him nervously "Anakin I have news for you I'm pregnant!" Aayla said. Anakin felt his jaw drop, they had been intimate plenty of times in the past but somehow it still surprised him to hear he was going to have a child of his very own. "I...that's...that's wonderful." Anakin stuttered then started to giggle with joy. Aayla took Anakin's hands in her own placing them on her tummy which he now realized started to show. "It happed just before you went to the outer rim sieges." Aayla said but her face becoming more serious as she was about to change topics. "Anakin there is one other thing, the council and I have a reason that we have gotten along so well with Chancellor Amidala, you see even though she hurt you on Geonosis I understood why, she was afraid if she let you get close you would be too close to the dark side but as the Chosen One we now realize you must learn to use the force in it's entirety." Aayla said pausing briefly. "For this reason I have asked her to give you some training under my supervision not to turn you but to help protect you from the dark side's influence and prepare you for your final confrontation with the Sith.

Anakin frowned, true he and Padme had become friends again in recent months even to the point where he allowed Padme to openly visit Leia despite Padme waving that part of the adoption stating she did not want to be seen as Leia's mother and the two silently agreed to still keep that part secret, what Anakin had not counted on was Aayla being the one to ask her to train him. "Are you sure about this what if I come close to falling again?" Anakin asked. Aayla smiled "That's why I will be there, neither me nor Padme want you to turn and if you are not fully trained then Palpatine will have a weapon to use against you, Padme told me she knew what happened on Tatooine, about how close you came to giving in that is why we and the council want to do this for you before you face the Sith again." Aayla said. Anakin nodded "Alright I will do it for our children I don't want them to grow up without a father." Anakin said smiling as Aayla gave him a tight hug.

**A/N I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I wanted to take a few moments to clear up some things. Firstly Padme in this story is not fully a Sith or at least is not a dark one I view her as more of a light Sith also I believe at some point Anakin would need at least a little Dark Side training in order to not become Darth Vader so he would not be as easy to sway with it. Secondly the reason for Padme being a force user is I always sort of wanted to write the fanfiction where she was force sensitive however I wanted to do it in a way that made some sense so no she will not be a replacer for Palpatine in every sense she is just who I think would train Anakin without the intent to make him Darth Vader so in this story she is a bit like Revan, also this is happening in the middle of the clone wars so I think the war would go on after episode three in my timeline more to come stay tuned for more chapters and thank you everyone for all the loving support.**


	8. Revenge of The Sith Part Two

**Disclaimer: As always all copyrights belong to Disney and Lucas Arts this is a non profit fanfiction. AU thank you everyone for the support so far it makes continuing this fanfic worth it the next two or three chapters will cover my version of episode 3 please keep in mind at the point it is extremely AU so things are going to be different from the film however the story is one I think will be enjoyable hope you you enjoy this next chapter as we continue the events of episode three.**

Chapter Eight: Revenge of the Sith Part Two.

Coruscant: Jedi Temple: Skywalker's Quarters.

Anakin lay in his shared bed with Aayla panting quietly, he had just woken up from another nightmare of this strange Sith Lord in black clad armor with a breathing device built in, almost every night since his return home for the last several weeks he dreamt of this man and he had yet to begin his training with Padme. Anakin snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a familiar blue feminine hand on his chest alerting him that his wife was now awake. "Ani what's troubling you?" Aayla asked in a groggy tone. Anakin the first few nights tried to lie saying it was nothing but then quickly remembered when she probed him through their force bond that he could not lie to a Jedi Master, Aayla however took her usual gentle approach when he finally told her that his dreams of the Sith had returned.

Anakin sighed sadly "Its him again, I really don't understand why the dream is back" Anakin said. Aayla slipped her arms around Anakin's neck pulling herself up slightly so wrapping herself tightly around him like a cocoon, a gesture she learned had a soothing effect on Anakin bringing his head to her chest stroking his long blonde hair with her free hand. "Anakin sometimes these dreams just happen but for you they bring up a very real fear, you faced the dark side twice in your life in part that is why we are giving you the chance to train with Padme and myself, you are sensitive to it and need help before you face Palpatine." Aayla said in a gentle loving tone. Anakin sighed "Its ok you can say it, I have a weakness to the dark side and need help." Anakin said frowning. Aayla brought her lips to Anakin's kissing him lightly for a brief moment before she spoke. "No not that Anakin, but you were never the conventional Jedi nor were you truly raised as such for this reason we cannot expect you at all times to be conventional Padme has agreed to help train you to better resist the dark side by learning to control it." Aayla said.

Anakin smiled at his wife who still held him in her arms lovingly "You know just what to say to lift my mood don't you?" Anakin said. Aayla smiled down at Anakin beginning to enjoy the feel of holding him so close in their bed "I hope so we have known each other since we were little." Aayla said running one hand soothingly on his back while the other continued to stroke Anakin's hair. "Your training begins today don't worry I will be there the whole time" Aayla said. Anakin nodded "I know and thank you for always being there when I need someone most." Anakin said. Aayla kissed Anakin's forehead "I am your wife we are in this together." Aayla said in a soothing tone her senses now in full swing.

Anakin sighed, while it had been true that his friendship rekindled with Padme he still hesitated to place himself in this vulnerable state in front of her, facing the dark side was something far too personal to him, the only reason he had even agreed to it was because his wife was going to be actively monitoring the training, Anakin felt himself struggling in part because Padme still had not earned his trust back in full for that matter no politician in the senate did. "I know but I just question whether it is wise or not to trust the woman who already harmed me once all be it for a noble reason to keep me away from the dark side, I am just worried about all this." Anakin said. Aayla tightened her arms around Anakin causing him to sigh again feeling the warmth of her body as she held him snugly in her tight yet gentle embrace letting Anakin's head rest gently against her chest underneath her chin Aayla continued stroking his back "Anakin even if you do not trust the chancellor you can trust me, I originally became a Jedi Master because I brought my master away from the brink of the dark side and faced it myself I will not let you fall not when I am carrying your offspring." Aayla said the last few words in a sultry voice.

Anakin let a few small tears fall down his cheeks knowing so much was at stake now "When this is over I want to retire with our children, obviously we will need to train our Padawans but I want to give our children a life of peace and happiness, do you want that?" Anakin asked. Aayla bent down slightly from where she was laying and kissed Anakin on the top of his head "Yes Ani I do very much, in fact I was thinking maybe not now but in a few years once our Padawans are knighted we could go with our original plan and move to Ryloth to give our children a chance to live in the environment they came from." Aayla replied. Anakin thought about it, he always got along well with the Twi'lek people thinking back to his time on Tatooine he remembered a time when a Twi'lek slave woman about his mother's age the woman had been his god mother had told him about her people, he had always wanted to see their home planet "That sounds perfect but can I ask you something?" Anakin asked.

Aayla nodded as she sensed some of Anakin's surface thoughts. "Aayla when I was a slave I met a woman who had your last name her name was Serena, she was my god mother does that name mean anything to you." Anakin said. Aayla smiled nodding "She is my mother why do you ask?" Aayla asked. Anakin smiled at the irony of his situation "Aayla she was the one who instructed me in the customs of the Twi'lek people, she was a dear friend of my mother when we were both slaves and my godmother I heard through some contacts of mine years ago that she was freed if you want to look her up" Anakin said. Aayla teared up at the thought of seeing her mother again and smiled with great joy "I would love that but as I said first we stop Palpatine." Aayla said. Aayla after several moments released Anakin and they both got ready and went down to the training area.

Coruscant: Jedi Temple: Training Area.

Padme Amidala sat in meditation finding herself more centered and relaxed in the middle of the Jedi Temple "How Ironic" Padme thought to herself, as she silently hummed an old tune taking in the calm environment her eyes remaining closed. Padme was wearing robes almost identical to a Jedi except they were brown and black like the ones she remembered Anakin used to wear. "Anakin." She whispered sadly to herself, remembering almost instantly how much she had really hurt the man almost two years prior at the start of the clone wars which ultimately drove him into another woman's arms. "I hope one day you can truly forgive me and know how much I really love you." Padme whispered. Padme had made a huge mistake in her mind pushing away the man she loved and if not for Aayla he would probably not found love. "At least I gave him something I gave him the child I could never have raised" Padme mused to herself.

Padme sighed tears threatening to stream down her face as she felt her guilt surface again. "I may not be able to be your lover Anakin Skywalker but I can make sure you and your family survive this terrible war, the Sith Lords will never have you!" Padme mentally screamed the last part. Padme heard the door hiss open behind her revealing Anakin dressed in his tan and brown traditional robes and Aayla dressed in a similar robe considering her pregnancy as they stepped forward. "What is our plan for the day?" Anakin asked. Padme producing two simple looking lightsaber hilts from each sleeve smiled kindly at her clearly nervous friend "Today you and I are going to duel, but this time is not about practice, you will fight me as if your family's lives depended on it, draw on your love for them the passion you feel for your mate while resisting the hate inspired by the dark side of the force, as I did against Dooku." Padme said activating the two sabers revealing both blades were purple readying herself.

Anakin drew his own saber revealing he had made some changes to it the hilt was changes slightly to fit a more aggressive Djem-So style while the color was revealed to be a brilliant golden blade. Anakin seeing Padme drop into a defensive stance lunged at her slamming his blade down hard on the former Sith's blades as she easily caught the first few attacks almost smiling clearly enjoying the duel, Padme then used several swift strikes with her own blade similar to Count Dooku's Makashi form to push Anakin back but doing so gently to make it clear to him that she was no novice fighter. "Not bad Ani but you will have to do better then that to defeat me." Padme taunted knowing she needed to see what he could really do. Anakin's face went to a more grim expression, not in anger but rather discomfort, he did not want to hurt Padme but knew it was possible since she had made it clear she was out of practice for many years. Anakin swung harder changing up attack angles but again Padme kept pace with him clearly sensing his hesitation.

Padme again pushed with several strikes aimed at his legs deciding she wanted a little control over his footwork and while making sure not to hit Anakin she needed to get him to stop hesitating. "Anakin we never talked much about this but I sensed it in you since Geonosis, I know a part of you still doesn't trust yourself around me, you think I hurt you bad enough that even though you told me you forgave me later on for what I did that a part of you still holds in a sense of pain, even if that is true Ani you are not evil I hurt you, I was the one who tore you up for honest, pure love because I thought I was right and now I realize how wrong I was to treat you that way but the truth is you did forgive me you would not have taken my only child in when I couldn't raise her if you did not and at that you let me into your home numerous times forgive yourself for whatever it really is in your past." Padme said.

Anakin was caught off guard the words he was hearing definitely were not coming from a Sith but yet Padme was also no Jedi but in her eyes he saw the one thing he wished he had seen two years ago, love. Anakin continued to block her attacks all be it she was barely trying at this point "Padme be honest with me why are you really doing this then I did forgive you but why reveal your past, why help train me, why all this?" Anakin asked. Aayla sighed having read the woman's mind she knew the answer and could not help but pity her in some ways but Padme had chosen her path and in truth all this was more about giving her husband closure that he never had. Padme deactivated her sabers before she spoke again. "In truth Anakin, because I lied on Geonosis and payed a dear price, I did and still do love you, even though I can never have you, I spoke the truth I will never come between you and Aayla she was far better to you then I ever was or can be, but as you probably guessed I lied about why I hurt you, I sensed all those years ago your sensitivity to both sides of the force and knew that if we were to ever form a union you would fall to the dark side as I once did, my fears were almost confirmed on Tatooine and later on Geonosis but to my surprise Aayla stepped in both times saving you from the temptation." Padme said pausing.

"Anakin the real lesson I wanted to teach you before you face Darth Sidious is to rely on your love for your family as you once tried to tell me, take your own advice and you will survive this." Padme walked over to him slowly placing a small neckless in his hand, it was black and had similar markings to the one he had given her as a child "Anakin take this the stone is sensitive to the force, it is neither light nor dark but rather a constant reminder that the force is with you always." Padme said. Anakin was stunned and was even more so when his wife whispered into their bond that she had known all along before walking over to him placing a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you Padme but how will all this help me fight Sidious?" Anakin questioned. Padme smiled "The truth Anakin is that there is no great training but you could not face him without facing your past one last time distractions against him would get you killed." Padme said.

Anakin nodded before Padme extended a data pad towards him "Anakin before you go take this to the Jedi Council General Grievous is hiding in the Utapau system I figured they would want to send someone to apprehend him." Padme said. Anakin nodded before he spoke "Thank you for everything and for what its worth I hope you do find love someday if anyone could use it I know its you" Anakin said his tone kind not firm at all like usual. Aayla gave a grateful look to Padme before the chancellor turned to face her "Take care of him Aayla love him deeply and without reservation" Padme said before leaving the room with a polite nod to the two Jedi Masters.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter it was a blast to write I had debated for some time on what would be in this chapter but I thought it would be a good chapter to bring some closure to the pain between Anakin and Padme I know some of you wanted to see a romance between them but I wanted to go in a slightly different direction especially since Anakin in this timeline is already married rest assured the conclusion to padme's arc in future chapters that I have planned while it will be bitter sweet though I did leave a hint in the chapter about my plan in the future it will be satisfying I hope you enjoy reading this chapter as it sets the stage for the more action packed parts of episode three as much as I enjoyed writing it stay tuned for more!**


	9. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved by Disney and Lucas Arts. A/N this is the concluding chapter of a Star Wars prequel fan fiction thank you so much for being part of the journey I had planned on doing more chapters for this story but I wanted to move on and do other waiting projects I may write a sequel in the future or spin offs for some of the side characters such as Ahsoka or even Obi-Wan but I really wanted to end this story with one final fulfilling chapter enjoy!**

Chapter Nine: Rise of the Jedi Knights and Birth of the Twins.

Coruscant: Jedi Temple: Jedi Council Chambers.

Anakin Skywalker sat in his seat in the Council Chambers next to his wife Aayla Skywalker, it had been several months since he started training with Aayla and Padme and both he and his old friend grew in power within the force. Mace Windu was sent to fight General Grievous on Utapau and the Jedi Council today was now discussing the recently discovered location of Darth Sidious after he recently unleashed a new Sith Apprentice named Darth Vader against the outer rim.

Anakin sighed sadly "Can this war never end?" Anakin silently whispered into his force bond with Aayla. Aayla sent a rush of warm soothing energy through their bond "It is about to my love just wait for it." Aayla whispered back unbeknownst to the other masters in the room. Padme walked into the room wearing her now customary black tunic and vestments waiting silently over Anakin's other shoulder. "We need to send our best to face Palpatine I vote that we send Anakin but who to go with him?" Siri asked. Padme raised a hand. "I will go, no Jedi save perhaps his wife can protect him like I can, I was once a Sith Lord myself I know how to defend him from the Dark Side plus like his wife I have a personal reason to want to go I know she would go if she could" Padme said offering Aayla a look that said "I will make sure he comes home to you."

Siri nodded then looked to Obi-Wan fighting back the tears as she saw the expression on her now husband's face, Siri and Obi-Wan discretely married when they returned to Coruscant with only Anakin and Aayla in attendance as family and witnesses. "Grand Master I know you do not want to hear this but I was Anakin's master he is like a brother to me he will need help and if Aayla cannot go due to the pregnancy let the man who raised him go in her place." Obi-Wan said in a calm yet pleading voice. Siri nodded before she replied. "Our spies have tracked him to the planet Korriban home of the old Sith Academy in ancient times that is also the home of the bulk of the empire, you three will be leading the ground forces in an attack there to take out the Sith Emperor." Siri replied before turning to the other masters. "I must go to Mustafar it is where this Darth Vader is located something feels familiar about him the force is telling me I am the one to face him." Siri said.

Siri then looked to her family before the could object "Go now and may the force be with you." Siri said. Obi-Wan forgoing his usual calm manner ran over hugging the grand master "Be careful Siri." Obi-Wan said. Anakin placing a gloved hand on her shoulder "Please be careful I cannot bare to loose a second mother." Anakin said before walking out the door being joined by his wife who did not wait to be dismissed as she ran up to him and hugged him tightly "Oh Ani please be safe I cannot bare to lose you not when we have babies on the way, I don't like this one bit!" Aayla said emotionally. Anakin sighed into the now sobbing Twi'lek's embrace. "Aayla you and I knew this day would come, I have tried to hide from it but I am the chosen one of prophecy I have to be the one to face Palpatine, not just for the Jedi or the Republic but the whole galaxy even our unborn children even Leia are counting on me I cannot fail this time." Anakin said.

Padme walked up behind the couple putting a calming hand on Aayla's shoulder. "Aayla listen to me, I will be there the whole time with Anakin I won't let any harm come to him, let me tell you something that will surprise you both in case I never get another chance Leia is Anakin's but not in the way you think, years ago Anakin gave me a neckless that had his DNA imprinted on it years later I used the DNA much as the force created Anakin so in some ways Anakin was the father he merely did not know it do you think I would let Sidious harm the father of my only child even if said father had no active part in the reproduction?" Padme asked.

Anakin frowned now it all made sense to him Padme did not give up her child just because she did not want to raise Leia but because without his knowledge he was Leia's father. "Padme while I don't like the Idea of my DNA being used against my will you did no harm and at least you are doing the right thing but why didn't you tell me before." Anakin questioned. Aayla merely smiled "I believe Padme did it out of love dear the same love that won't allow you to be killed by the Emperor and as to your daughter adopted or blood does not matter Padme used the force to create the child and in no means harmed you in the process I see little reason to question it now" Aayla said and Padme merely nodded though in her eyes was hidden a great sadness knowing how much pain she could have caused her two closest friends. "Thank you now come along Anakin we should meet Obi-Wan on The Resolute." Padme said. Anakin gave Aayla one last kiss surprising her by exchanging air much as she had with him the day she proposed before a moment later they broke the kiss and Anakin rushed off to the shuttle following Padme.

The Resolute: Mess Hall.

Captain Rex was nervous as he walked towards the table where Ahsoka was sitting. The Togruta was almost eighteen years old physically two standard years younger then Rex himself and the two grew close fighting on the battlefield over the last two years but what Rex felt now as he looked at the young woman was something more. "Commander Tano can I ask you something?" Rex asked but his voice nervous behind his helmet. Ahsoka smiled "Of course you can Rexy what's up?" Ahsoka replied gesturing for Rex to sit next to her and he did. "Well I was thinking since Jedi can date now and you and I have become good friends maybe you would let me take you out to dinner some time?" Rex said. Ahsoka smiled "I would love that but no hiding behind your helmet I want to see your face." Ahsoka said gently taking the Captain's helmet off before giving him a soft kiss with loving affection behind it "I thought you would never ask but it will have to wait we are off to Korriban to assist Master Skywalker sounds like we are going to win the war." Ahsoka said after she broke the kiss. Rex smiled "Guess that will mean I will need to find a new job" Rex joked. and the two after sharing a meal walked up to the bridge.

Meanwhile on Mustafar.

Siri Tachi took a lone Jedi Starfighter for her mission, she was determined that no Jedi would have to share her risk in facing Darth Vader, something felt wrong and familiar about the dark side presence on the planet below she knew whoever Vader was it would probably break her heart to find out. Siri touched down on the landing pad exiting her ship just in time to see a man in black robes similar to the ones Anakin once wore, she noted but the face of the man tore her heart out it was her former student Ferus Olin. Siri slowly walked towards Ferus, her first thought was to try to reason with him. "Ferus my old friend what happened here why did you turn?" Siri said with a somber tone.

Ferus scowled "Now you notice me, now you acknowledge your own student I thought you were too busy chasing after Kenobi and Skywalker." Ferus said pausing "And my name is Vader now Ferus is dead." Ferus said or rather Vader said. Siri sighed a tear falling down her cheek "Ferus you were always like a son to me, I never wanted this for you, you were my child my friend come back!" Siri pleaded. "I see through your lies now I see through the lies of all the Jedi they favored Skywalker they never cared for someone like me don't you see I turned for all the Jedi that the council has forgotten. Vader said pausing "I did it for you." Vader finished his rant.

Siri's face reddened with frustration "No Ferus you did not become this evil for me nor the Jedi in the name of the Republic lay down your saber you are under arrest." Siri said in a now firm tone. Vader smirked activating his saber "You will try" He said before leaping at Siri who barely had time to activate her saber to block the incoming attack. Siri and Vader engaged in a deadly lightsaber duel both favoring Form Six as Siri began hurling any nearby objects at her former student meanwhile Vader deflected the objects then as Siri stopped using the force she raised her saber just in time to block a blast of force lightning "Neat trick, almost a shame all Jedi are trained now to block it thanks to Dooku." Siri taunted. Vader growled as he launched himself in the air landing behind Siri who revealed a second lightsaber blocking another barrage of attacks.

Siri and Vader continued to duel throughout the facility until they reached the walkway to the main command center Siri knew her former Padawan had not completed his training his saber form was still lacking at best hence why she had not died yet, knowing this she reached into the force enhancing her body strength and speed "Ferus last chance my old friend stand down." Siri warned as their sabers locked. Vader growled clearly not listening "This is where it ends" Vader said. Siri shed one tear as she broke off the saber lock and then spun her sabers wildly cutting off the new Sith Lord's head. "Forgive me Ferus Olin you left me no choice." Siri said as she bent down picking up her fallen student's lightsaber making her way back to her ship.

Korriban: Valley of The Dark Lords.

Anakin and Padme stood side by side in the Valley of the Dark Lords, the two had decided to challenge Darth Sidious to a Kagath by facing down the Sith in the valley to draw him out and the man did not disappoint showing himself after the Jedi and former Sith had cut down nearly two dozen of the Dark Lord's followers. "Ah Young Skywalker I see you have found out your childhood crushes dark secret" Palpatine said in a half amused down. "It is over Lord Sidious time to end this you and me" Anakin said his tone tired and angry from all the fighting. "Foolish little Jedi do you really believe you can defeat me!" Palpatine said laughing evilly. "Not alone but then again I have her." Anakin said as Padme's double bladed lightsaber blazed to life as she swung hard at Sidious.

Sidious anticipated the attack jumping backwards as he drew two red lightsabers. Anakin ignited his own saber swinging hard at the Emperor though not as aggressively as Padme due to his Jedi training and the three engaged in a duel to the death. Sidious blocked the attack just in time to hear blaster fire nearby "Young fools do you really think an army will save you from the awesome power of the Dark Side of the force?" Palpatine asked as he laughed again swinging hard at Anakin only to have his strike caught by Padme's blade. "You will not have him Sidious" Padme snapped twirling her blade destroying one of Sidious's lightsabers. "Ironic a Sith protecting a Jedi." Palpatine commented dryly before he then turned his attention back onto Anakin after blocking a few more of Padme's vicious saber attacks. Anakin was ready this time bringing the more defensive aspects of his saber form to bare conserving his energy while merely blocking and parrying the emperor's attacks.

Sidious continued his assault but seeing neither the Sith Traitor nor Jedi Master falter he became worried, Palpatine knew of the chosen one prophecy that was the whole reason he tried to turn Anakin before the clone war began but he failed then and he realized there was a chance he could fail here and now. Anakin smirked feeling a tremor in the force "You feel that Emperor your prized apprentice is dead." Anakin said clearly goading Palpatine's rage trying to get the man to make a mistake. and indeed the man did. Sidious lashed out in pure untamed rage and lunged forward at Anakin but was surprised when he heard the man yell one word in horror "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sidious looked more closely and it was not the chosen one who was impaled on his blade through the chest but rather Padme who had thrown herself in front of the attack to save Anakin. Anakin charged channeling the force as a whole as the emperor sent a massive blast of force lightning at him raising one hand he absorbed it just as he had seen Master Yoda do against Dooku then before Palpatine could ready himself by wrenching his saber free of Padme Anakin raced towards him swinging hard at the emperor's neck cutting Palpatine's head off. Anakin then turned to see Padme who was now lying on the ground and gently scooped her into his arms as his tears began to fall. "Its to late Ani" Padme said weakly. "No." Anakin replied trying to give Padme a reassuring smile. "Promise me you will train our daughter." Padme said struggling to breathe "Yes Padme anything just stay with me." Anakin said pleading with his friend to live. "Train her..." Padme said before closing her eyes taking one last weak breath. Padme was dead.

Anakin felt the raw heartbreak hit him again, he was not in love with Padme but she was family much like his sister and now she was dead, rather then give into his rage like he had when his mother died he merely wept softly before carrying Padme's body back to the ship.

Coruscant: Medical Center.

A few months passed since the death of Padme and Aayla and Anakin spent some of it grieving but as the time for their children to be born grew closer the pain of a lost friend subsided slightly and eventually late in the night Anakin rushed Aayla to the Medical Center near the temple.

Anakin and Obi-Wan stood side by side cheering Aayla on. "Anakin you did this to me!" Aayla shouted in pain and sweat and tears poured down her cheeks as the contractions continued. Anakin held his wife's hand reassuringly "Aayla it will all be over soon then we can go home to Ryloth and see your mother I am sure she will love her grand children." Anakin said. Aayla pushed when the doctor prompted and the first baby came out. The human female doctor inspected the child then handed the infant to Anakin "Congratulations you have a healthy baby boy" Aayla looked up saying one word "Luke." Aayla said. Anakin nodded then gave her a serious look sensing the labor was not over. The doctor gave Aayla a kind smile as soon as the time to push again came "Come on almost done sweetheart." The doctor said soothingly. Aayla continued to push and again several minutes later another baby came out. The doctor again inspected the second baby "Its a little girl" Anakin looked at Aayla with a curious expression and when she nodded he spoke "Shira"

The doctor handed the second baby to Aayla who was simply exhausted by this point but gazed lovingly at her two children. Luke looked almost completely human the telltale sign of his mother was his freckles on his face that bore a resemblance to her own and he had her eyes. Shira appeared to be more like her with the exception of having her father Anakin's baby blue eyes. Aayla smiled kissing both infants on their foreheads. "What are we going to tell the council about leaving Coruscant?" Aayla asked Anakin. Anakin smirked before he replied. "Well if you must know the Council asked us to build a training temple on Ryloth so we are technically staying in the Jedi Order, Obi-Wan and Siri are also coming with us along with my newly knighted former Padawan Ahsoka." Anakin said smiling. Aayla smiled "Good and I know Bethany is looking forward to it too she is not yet fully trained after all and I wanted to finish it before we fully retire." Anakin merely nodded "Why don't we get some sleep we will have a busy day tomorrow." Anakin said as he leaned down to kiss his wife passionately.

The End.

**A/N I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I had a blast writing it I think this is the best place to end it here as I said who knows down the road I may give it a sequel and I hope you enjoy the cute ending with the twins being born just a side note the AhsokaxRex scene was an old request I wanted to tie into the ending may the force be with you always.**


	10. Final Author note

**A/N. Hey guys its your loving author here with one final Author's note for this story I went back and edited chapter nine revealing the identity of Darth Vader in the story I also did some minor changes to the Anakin Vs Palpatine fight to be more thorough the reason for this edit was because I wanted to give you a Darth Vader reveal that sort of made sense the reason I picked Ferus Olin is because he was a Jedi Padawan who left the Jedi Order because of his rivalry with Anakin Skywalker in legends cannon quick side note this fanfic quick side note the idea for this fanfic actually came from a comic in legends where Aayla actually tries to help Anakin when he is struggling during the first battle of Kamino essentially the idea was what if her influence on him actually worked. I am still working on other Fanfics but I am considering doing a sequel for this one as the set up is all there in the ending. **


End file.
